Summer Excitement
by wyldephyredragon
Summary: It was like any other summer for Maka Albarn, until she found herself stuck with an "old friend". Why is she so hell-bent on killing him? What about him drives Soul crazy? Rating for some language. Mostly SoMa, but a good dose of MakaxOC.
1. Save the Day, Acquire MakaChops

**Hello, all! If you're reading this, then STOP AND GET READING THE STORY DAMN YOU. *giggles innocently* Enjoy, dears!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own a pillow shaped like a soul. _F_**_**reaking spectacular.**_

**Summer Ex-citement**

**Chapter One: Save the Day, Acquire Maka-chops**

**XoXoX**

He was _stunning_.

This man, whomever he was, moved so lightly on his feet, it would make a feather look as heavy as a two ton elephant. He wielded two whips, each one about fifteen feet long, and wore a purple button-down dress shirt, the top three buttons undone, a pair of black pants and black shoes, his long dark hair pulled into a low, thin ponytail. His eyes were deep amethyst pools full of courage.

Maka just stared, awestruck, lying on the ground trying to hold on to what little consciousness she had left.

**XoXoX**

It was the beginning of summer, and this day had started out like any other. Soul was sitting on the couch watching TV and Maka was lying quietly next to him reading one of her many books, her long legs stretched across his lap. The emerald eyed girl closed her book and stood up from her position giving her back a much appreciated stretch and letting her ash-blonde hair fall from her shoulders.

"Soul, I'm heading out now. Lord Death called earlier and said he wanted he wanted to talk to me." She slipped on her flip-flops and fixed her hair into her normal pigtails.

"'Bout what?" he said nonchalantly, not diverting his eyes from the television screen.

"He said something about showing a new meister-weapon pair around Death City. Nothing too important." She smiled lightly and grabbed her purse and headed towards their door.

"Well don't stay too long, we're gonna meet up with Kidd, Black Star, and the others at that new café down the street." His eyes still glued to the television.

"Okay! I'll try to keep it short, so long as my idiot Papa doesn't keep me there" she grimaced at the thought of her overly obsessive father while all Soul could do was chuckle at the all-too-true scenario. And with that, she left.

Yep, a normal morning until she was attacked by a kishin on her way up to Shibusen (you know, no big deal for a two-star meister of the elite Spartoi). She was calm until she realized she was weaponless. _'Damn,'_ She tried to organize her frantic thoughts _'how am I gonna get out of this one?'_

"Ooooooh… What a pretty little girl all alone on this nice summer morning. You're so cute; it's almost a shame I have to kill you," the kishin slurped loudly "almost."

Staring at what it thought might be its next meal; it lashed out one of its whip like arms in an attempt to hit the small meister, but she was too quick and dodged the attack with a sick amount of ease.

'_Damn it! Not now! I need to get to Shibusen!'_ She looked around trying to see what she could do to stall the kishin and escape. She hissed and found herself pinned to the wall, her arms held high above her head

"It's too bad your pretty face isn't enough to save you! You should know..." It smirked widely showing off its sharp, crooked teeth "I like to play with my food." Its breath was sickening against the young meister's nostrils, its voice coming out like broken glass. With another large slurp it changed its free arm into a rope sword and began slashing away at the poor defenseless girl.

'_What is this? His slashes are just grazing the surface my skin.'_ Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that she no longer move her body_ 'His jabs are paralyzing me! Damn it! Think, Maka, think! Clam down, look at your options. I'm not even twenty feet from our apartment; I could try calling Soul… No good, my lungs are barely functioning. Even so, shouldn't he be able to feel my soul's wavelength? Damn it Soul! Where are you?'_

This continued for what seemed like an eternity to the unarmed meister, slash after slash, the kishin howling at the blazing Nevada sun. "Aw, you're a sight for sore eyes, aren't you, girl? HA! It's too bad no one is around to save you. Where's you price when you need 'im, huh? Damn Shinigami, he sure doesn't train 'em like he used to!"

Maka muttered something inaudible, grinning slightly at her own words.

"…Huh? It's impolite to mumble, don't you know that? Oh, is it that you can't speak? What a poor little girl! … I'm growing bored with your pitiful state. _I think I'll have my breakfast now_."

"I said…" her voice was choppy and barely audible, yet still filled with confidence "You might want to keep your eyes on the real threat here."

"D-Don't play with me, girl! What're you talking about? TELL ME!" As soon as his vile mouth uttered those words, a long whip wrapped around the hand that held Maka in her saddened state, and with a slight tug, the whole thing came flying off. A figure appeared on the roof above the house Maka was no longer pinned against, standing tall with satisfaction.

"Yo kishin, she's talking about me."

**XoXoX**

"Oi, Maka, you still with us?" the mysterious man said, gracefully avoiding the kishin's long rope arms.

"Y-yeah, thanks for that." Maka managed to croak out "How… how do you know how I am?"

"Aw," He breathed heavily "you don't remember me? Well that's a shot straight through the heart." He deadpanned, smirking in an eerily similar way to a certain Death Scythe she knew. "I didn't think you would forget about me so easily!"

About to make his final blow on the kishin, the young man lashed both of his whips out, wrapping one around the kishin's bulbous stomach, the other around its disfigured head.

'_What is he gonna do?'_ Maka thought, finding it progressively difficult to breathe. That was when she saw the sparks racing down the whips, electrocuting and blowing the kishin up, leaving only a glowing red kishin egg behind._ 'He can transmit his Soul Wavelength down- no- through his weapons? How is that even possible? Wouldn't that hurt the weapons…?'_

The sound of two screaming girls shook Maka from her thoughts. She looked up to see a short, lightly tanned girl with brown hair naturally curled in tight ringlets, wearing an orange, frilly summer dress that hugged her body in all the right places, a pair of white sandals and had a tattoo of a soul on her ankle; arguing with an equally as short, slightly tanner girl wearing a black tank and black shorts, along with black flats and a long over coat that brushed her ankles (and was surprisingly enough, white) with long, baggy sleeves and a hood and also had a large, stereotypical Shinigami skull on the back, her dark brown hair with bangs swept to the side hit her mid-back.

"COME ON CHANDLER! IT'S MINE THIS TIME!" the girl in mostly black yelled.

"NOT IF YOU CAN'T GET IT IT ISN'T! HA! HA! HA! THIS KISHIN'S SOUL IS ONLY DESERVING OF SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS ME!" The girl with the tattoo yelled loudly, her voice filled with so much pride it challenged even Black Star's ego.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND GIVE MAKA A PROPER INTRODUCTION!" the meister called to his two weapon partners.

"But Sky-kun! Tell Chandler-chan that it's MY turn to eat the soul! You know it is!" the weapon called back.

"Oh, Skylar this, Skylar that. Can't you handle your _own_ problems?" Chandler sassed, frowning slightly.

"Amy's right, Chandler, the soul is hers this time. Give it t- OH SHIT. Guys, I think she's unconscious! W-what do I do?" Skylar panicked, poking Maka's face with his finger.

"TAKE HER TO SHIBUSEN! Let a trained professional handle this!" Chandler called over to her meister.

"No, we're too far away. She'll have lost too much blood by the time we reach the top." Amy reasoned.

"Well we're not gonna solve anything by just standing here. Let's bring her in to the closest apartment and see what sort of first aid they have on them." Skylar said after collecting his thoughts, pushing the loose hair out of his eyes.

At the first sound of that suggestion, Chandler sprinted over to Maka, threw her over her shoulder, and kicked down the door to the apartment closest to where they were standing(conveniently enough, she picked Maka and Soul's very apartment) with one powerful blow from her foot. "HEY ANYONE WHO LIVES IN THIS APARTMENT, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE CAUSE WE'VE GOT A HALF-DEAD GIRL IN OUR ARMS HERE AND WE NEED SOME EMERGENCY CARE NOW!" Chandler's voice boomed through the apartment complex, surely enough scaring Soul, who was about to leave, shitless. Chandler (literally) threw Maka onto the couch in their apartment and ran over to the very, very confused Soul. "YOU GOTTA HELP THIS CHICK SHE'S ABOUT TO DIE!" She screamed, a little too close to the now-freaking-out albino for his comfort.

That's when he felt it, that familiar ping in the pit of his soul, the one that told him his meister was suffering. He threw down his jacket and ran past Chandler and the other two who had finally caught up and were analyzing the damage done to Maka's body, probing her in ways that made Soul _very_ uncomfortable. Soul ran over to Maka grabbing one of her small hands in his own, cupping her cheek with his other. She was still warm, which meant she was still alive, but something was off. The rise and fall of her chest that assured Soul that she was still breathing gradually began so slow, he body becoming colder as it did so.

That's when the rage hit.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MEISTER?" Soul roared at the man in purple, His crimson eyes full of confusion and anger.

"Just calm down," Skylar said sternly with an emotionless face "My partner may have over exaggerated a bit; Maka will be fine. Whatever poison that kishin's weapon was filled with seemed to have a paralyzing effect on her body." Skylar sighed, trying to focus on Maka's Soul Wavelength, trying to find something to prove what she just said right. _'There! Her soul! I can feel it! It's faint, but it's still there. Wait… what's this? Some black aura is surrounding her soul, masking it.'_ Skylar smirked; unaware that both Soul and Amy were staring. _'Maka… she has wings on her soul! A Grigori soul, huh? She'll heal in no time, no problem.'_ He looked up, staring at Maka in her weakened state. "Ha," he said aloud "it's going to take a lot more than that to hurt, nevertheless kill someone with a soul as strong as hers. Her ability to persevere is a hell of a lot stronger than mine'll ever be."

"As if I don't know." Soul scoffed at his remark, then smirked his trademark smirk at the thought of his headstrong meister.

Skylar closed his eyes and sighed _'I'm going to have to do some research on this aura. Something's definitely not right. Not necessarily bad, but not right.'_ Looking up, Skylar stared directly into the worrisome crimson eyes Soul was wearing. "You seem to know Maka, your wavelengths are perfectly in sync. You must be her partner, then, Soul Eater Evans. I've heard a lot about you from Maka, she's quite fond of you." That last statement seemed to cause a pained look in the Skylar's eyes. "She'll be able to move around again in no time, though she might be a little stiff for a few days. Take good care of her, Evans." He glared cautiously at Soul and signaled Chandler and Amy to follower him out the door. Both girls responded with a quick "hai" and followed obediently. "Bye cutie~" Chandler said with a wink "see ya 'round." Amy smacked the back of her head and dragged her out the door by her ear, mumbling something about first impressions on the way out.

"Wait!" Soul called after them, but they were out the door before he could even for the word with his lips. His expression was a mixture of completely incoherent emotions, fear, confusion, a little anger, somewhere on his face showed a little… _jealousy? _"What the hell just happened?"

"S-Soul?" He turned to see Maka sitting up on the couch, looking more helpless than a lost puppy.

"Maka! You shouldn't be sitting up! Aren't you paralyzed or something?" He smirked widely showing off his spiked teeth "I can't believe that you let something so uncool happen to you."

"Shut up, Soul!" she hissed; a light, embarrassment-induced blush flooding her cheeks "It's not like you were there to help me!"

The white haired weapon chuckled as he saw the life spark back up in his little meister "By the way," He began, changing his tone completely "do you know who that guy was from before? He and these two other chicks busted in, looked like they knew who we were."

"I'm not sure," she said, her blush finally fading "I never got a clear look at their faces." Struggling to sit up, she rested her hand on the side of the couch putting all of her weight on the only unscathed part of her body. "He did seem familiar, though." She pursed her lips in thought, coming to no avail. "But I still have no idea."

The crimson eyed teen sighed and gently pushed Maka back down on her back "Didn't I tell you to lie down? I don't want you to end up unconscious again, and we still need to meet up with the others at the café." He smirked again, this time more deviously "On second thought, maybe you should stay home. I don't want everyone in Death City knowing that my lame partner got her ass kicked by a kishin egg."

Green eyes filled with fury, Maka glared at Soul, practically burning a hole in his forehead "Makaaaaa-"

'_Worth it.'_

"CHOP!"

"Jeez, Maka! How can you still hit so hard when you're half paralyzed? Sheesh." He complained with his usual drawl and clutched the bleeding dent in his head "At least this means you can control your body again, right?" His expression changed from an annoyed one to an almost concerned one.

"No, just my upper half. I can breathe, and that counts for something!" She giggled, not noticing that Soul was practically staring her down.

'_Damn, she's just so cute sometimes.'_ He shook his head laughed along with his meister "Well I don't wanna have the others waiting for us at the café, so we better get going."

"Soul, I don't know if you heard what I just said but _I still can't move my legs_. Plus, I still need to meet with Lord Death about that new kid. I've kept them waiting long enough."

"Oh. Right. You might need those." He smiled sheepishly "Guess I'll be taking you to school then, right? Well then, up you go." He grabbed the back of Maka's knees and her back and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out the door to his motorcycle. He placed her down gently and sat down in front of her.

"Soul, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hang on tight." He smirked devilishly.

"Soul! W-wait! SOUL!"

"You holdin' on? Good. Let's go." And with that, he revved up his bike and sped away.

"SOUL YOU IDIOOOOOT!"

**XoXoX**

"Well, our good deed of the day has been done!" a curly haired girl said to her two companions, ruby red eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, we fought a kishin, got a soul, and saved a girl. I'd say that's enough work for one day. I'm already tired of Death City," Amy said, taking a deep breath "and it's not even noon…"

"Come on, Amy-chan! This is our first official day in Death City! Don't tell me you're not excited!" Chandler all but yelled into the warm summer afternoon, promptly followed by a smack to the back of her head.

"Will you shut up?" the man in purple glared at his curly haired friend "I don't want you making everyone in Death City thinking that we're a nuisance." He put his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply "What am I going to do with you, Chandler?"

"Skyyylaaarrrr! I'm tired of walking! Will you carry me?" Amy whined and gave his arm a hug, rubbing her well-developed chest up against it.

"Quit your whining, will you?" he growled, clearly not giving in in the slightest to her attempts at arousal "We're almost at Shibusen, it'll only take us about ten, fifteen minutes at most."

Chandler pouted, obviously upset with his straight-forwardness.

"OI! UP AHEAD! WATCH OUT!" a female voice shrieked.

"HURRY UP KIDD-KUN! ONEE-CHAN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" another yelled, dragging two very pissed off people behind her.

"Patti! You're going to hurt someone if you're not careful!" a deep, annoyed voice spoke "More importantly, you're getting my shirt covered in dirt! And…" He gasped in horror, looking down at his filthy shirt "PATTI! THE DIRT ON MY SHIRT IS ASYMMETRICAL! I DEMAND YOU FIX IT THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah Patti, you don't want Kidd having another episode, do you?" she tried to reason with the younger girl who was finally slowing down '_And Shinigami knows he will if we ruin his symmetry'_ she thought, smiling sheepishly.

"Come now, ladies. Let's meet the others at the-" Kidd stopped abruptly and stared at the three students with curious golden orbs, paying particular attention to a curly haired whip. The three stared back, looking as confused as Black Star in a library.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What the _hell_ was that?" Chandler broke the awkward silence and snorted, not trying to restrain her laughter at all.

And that's when it hit him.

Kidd pulled out a measuring tape from Shinigami knows where, getting uncomfortably close to Chandler's head and measured each individual ringlet on her hair.

"You… you're PERFECT!" the young boy nearly squealed, golden eyes shimmering in the sight of what he deemed to be pure perfection. "Every single curl on that perfect head of yours is perfectly symmetrical! AND you have the SAME number of curls on each half of you head!" He paused for a moment, kneeling down and taking the ruby-eyed girl's hand in his own "Allow me to introduce myself my princess. I am Death the Kidd, son of Lord Death himself," he kissed Chandler's knuckles, making her face the same color as her eyes _"and it is a pleasure to meet you."_

"…Symmetry?" She cocked an eyebrow, laughing the kind of laugh that said "hey-guys-help-me-out-here-this-kid-is-insane"

"Oi Kidd! We really will be late if you don't stop obsessing over this girl's hair. C'mon, the café isn't getting any closer by itself." The taller blonde said "Say bye to your 'Symmetrical Princess'"

"Goodbye, my love! May nothing ever ruin your symmetrical perfection!"

"Get your ass movin' before I kick it!"

"We'll meet again, I'm sure of it, my lo-" The taller blonde grabbed his face, smothering him with her hand before he could embarrass the poor, symmetrical girl any further.

"SHUT UP KIDD! I swear, any more out of you and I'll go put on more mascara on my left eye than my right" Kidd gave the girl a look of pure horror, his screams being muffled by her hand.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about this. He's not normally like… Oh wait. He is normally like this. Any who, my name's Liz, and this is my little sister, Patti." She pointed behind her at the short blonde who was laughing her ass off at what just happened.

"…Right…" Skylar tried to assess their current situation "Well allow _me _to introduce _myself_. My name is Skylar Donnovan, I'm a whip meister and these are my weapons, Chandler Herrington and Amy Bildestein-!"

"Also, you wouldn't happen to know where Shibusen is from here, would you? This is our first day here, and we're sort of lost. We're supposed to meet with Shinigami-sama about enrolling in the academy." Amy cut him off before he gave the chance for the other three to leave.

"We are not _lost_, I'm just not used to the city yet! We'll find our way there ourselves!" Skylar chimed in trying to defend his pride.

"Psh. _Men._ We could really use your help, and would greatly appreciate it!"

"Tell me about it." Liz agreed with the whip readily "Shibusen's just another mile to the east, so you're almost there. Oh, and from now on," she turned to Chandler "you might want to style your hair differently." Liz whispered, making sure Kidd was out of earshot. "C'mon you two, the others are probably already there." With a smile and a wave, the three were off.

"See, was it that hard to ask for directions?" Amy glared at her meister

"Tch, we could have gotten there on our own…" Skylar pouted like a spoiled five-year-old who didn't get what he wanted .

"Well I don't know about you, but I was planning on getting there sometime today, and Shibusen's not getting any closer by itself. You two reading to get your asses moving, or am I gonna have to drag them there like I normally end up doing?" Chandler deadpanned and glared at her partners

"Alright then, ladies," Skylar said cheerily after regaining his composure "shall we?" He held out his arms, implying that the girls take them.

The two whips looked up cheerily and each latched on to one of his outstretched arms "We shall!"

**XoXoX**

"Oi, Maka, are your legs working yet? Or am I gonna have to carry you in there?" Soul pulled up at the base of the stairs leading up to Shibusen, lightly placing Maka on her feet

"Yeah, I'm fine now. But I wouldn't mind being carried anyway." She smiled seductively and got uncomfortably close to Soul's face.

"I... Uhhhh... But you..." He was flustered and confused, and slightly turned on by her change of mood.

She then proceeded to flick him in the forehead. "Just kidding!"

"Not cool, Maka! Just... meet up with us when you're done, we'll be at the café, alright?

"Right!" snickered and waved bye to her still very confused partner.

_'Damn it, Maka. How do you do that?' _He simply shook his head and drove away

_**In the Death Room**_

"Yo yo yo! Maka-chan, wassup wassup?" The black robed Death God greeted Maka with his usual quirkiness.

"Good afternoon, Lord Death. You wanted to see me?" The meister greeted him back with a very professional, yet friendly tone.

"Yes. There is a new weapon-meister trio arriving in Death City today, and I want you to show them around the city. They seem to be running a bit late, but I'm sure they'll be here soon!"

"Not a problem, sir. Would it be okay if I knew who they were? Maybe get some background information before he arrives?" Maka was more than curious to know more about this new pairing, it wasn't every day that Lord Death appoints her to give new-comers a tour of Death city.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, it seems our new friends here!" Lord Death cheered and gazed behind Maka at the three figures approaching from the guillotine arches.

"Good afternoon, Lord Death! I am pleased to have found my way to this magnificent city!" A young man with a purple button down dress shirt walked into the Death Room accompanied by two younger girls.

"Hello hello, Sky-kun! I'm glad to see you're here! This is Maka Albarn and she will be your tour guide and host for the next week. Please, make yourselves acquainted!" The Shinigami forced the two teenagers into a handshake.

Maka's eyes widened in pure anger to see the meister walk into her presence.

"S-Skylar? What the _hell _are you doing here! W-why! How!" Maka glared into his deep purple eyes, anger and confusion flooding out of them

"Aw, it's nice to see you too, Maka-chan!" the man deadpanned and gazed right back into her emerald eyes with the least bit of fear

"Do not call me _'Maka-chan'._" She narrowed her eyes, then turned and looked at the Shinigami with anger still filling her gaze "You have got to be kidding me! I-I can't take _him _everywhere I go! Please Lord Death; can't you make Tsubaki do it?"

"Oh ho ho! I see you're already well acquainted! Well that's good news!" He completely avoided her question and began looking through some files.

"P-please! I can't be his tour guide!"

"Did I mention that he'll also be rooming with you until we can get his apartment ready?"

"He'll be WHAT NOW?"

"Oh, come on, Maka-chan. It's not _that _bad_. _We'll finally get to catch up after all this time!" The ponytailed meister said, the sarcasm in his statement almost tangible.

"I thought told you _not_ to call me Maka-chan." She turned her attention to Lord Death, who pulled out three files titled "Amy Bildestein", "Chandler Herrington", and "Skylar Donnovan", stamping each with a red stamp that read "ACCEPTED". "I don't think you understand, sir! This guys an even bigger pain in the ass than Black Star! Not to mention he's as creepy as Papa… Plus, my apartment is already full! Soul and I are using up the only two bed rooms! Not to mention we're taking care of Blair, too! Please, Lord Death!"

"Shinigami-CHOP!" The Death God slammed his large white hand smack in the middle of Maka's head. "Maka-chan, that's enough! Get a hold of yourself, it's not like you to complain. The Maka-chan I know would accept her duties readily, no matter what!" His usual quirky cheer faded into a stern voice filled with authority.

"Oww~… Okay, sorry sir, but you have to understand!"

"C'mon Maka-chan I just-AUGH!" Skylar was cut off again by the sound of a hard cover book cracking a skull.

"MAKA CHOP!" She pulled a book out of Shinigami knows where and slammed it hard into the boy's skull "What did I _just _say about you calling me Maka-chan?" She let out a deep sigh "I guess I'll be stuck with you for the next seven days, huh?

"Make that sixty-one, his apartment won't be ready for a while!" Lord Death chimed in.

"WHAT! TWO MONTHS? WITH THIS GUY? B-but sir, that's my whole summer we're talking about!"

Lord Death held up his hand again as to threaten her with another Shinigami-Chop. Maka winced at the thought of another devastating blow from the Death God and turned her attention back to Skylar.

"Fine, but you are _not _leaving my sight, and you will _not, _I repeat, _NOT _do anything stupid that might make me doubt my temporary trust in you, or it'll be your ass above my fireplace, got it?" She burned a hole in Skylar's forehead by glaring at him with all of her strength. He stared back down at her, his eyes glittering with mirth. He smirked widely and rubbed Maka on the head playfully

"Aw, Maka, I thought you might forgive me after saving you this morning. Guess you're still hard to please after all this time."

"THAT WAS YOU! I- I… uh… I…" She was flustered and at a loss for words

"You what? Maka, there's no need to thank me. I helped you because I knew it was the right thing to do. Not that I don't want to get on better terms with you, that was just an extra." He got too close the blonde meister for her comfort, and she was blushing madly as he turned the charm up a few notches. "And it looks like I can still make you blush, huh?"

"MAKA CHOP!" she pulled out a bigger book his time and hit him with all the strength she had. "Get off me, you creep. I you're not 'on better terms' with me yet. You're still way down there on the list of people I'm willing to trust."

"Oh ho ho, what it would mean to be young again~" Lord Death proceeded to shove the group out of the Death room and into the hall of Shibusen "You two be good now! Maka, I don't want to be hearing from Nygus about any dead meisters!"

"Fine. Skylar, you'll be living by MY rules now, so don't pull anything stupid, you hear me?"

The meister and his weapons followed the still pissed off Maka out of Shibusen and into Death City.

'_This is going to be a long summer, I know it'_

**XoXoX**

**Oh snap! What just happened? To tell you the truth, I'm not even entirely sure. How does Maka know Skylar? Why is she so hell bent on castrating him? Why on earth did Shinigami-sama pair the two them up? Find out next time, my dear readers! I plan to have the next chapter up shortly, maybe by Monday or Tuesday.**

**Holy eleven pages, Batman! How's that for an introduction? I had the worst time trying to figure out how I should begin this story. Jesus, I hate writing intros. But hey, I got it done. **

**Speaking of which, YAY! I'M DONE! This is my first fanfic, so if I did something that has displeased you, LET ME KNOW DAMNIT. I don't wanna write a whole story that does not please someone! So review away, my darling readers!**

**Until next time!**

**~phyre**


	2. The New Kid

********EDIT!**********  
><strong>

**HEY EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!**

**Guys, I'm sorry. **

**I mean, I'm _really _sorry. **

**So the other day my laptop DIED. It's gone. Kaput. Out of order. Off the menu. I LOST EVERYTHING. I mean, I'm no idiot, I backed everything up, but that just so happened to be the night _before_ I started working on chapter three**. **Literally.** **That chapter was a real monster, all eighteen pages of work, right down the drain. I began working on it again on our house computer, but I'm only about half way through. And, to make matters worse, I wasn't able to finish it before I left for vacation Tuesday morning. So now, I'm stuck at my grandparent's house in New Jersey for the next two weeks, and I'm not going to be able to update do to the fact that, well, I don't have my original documents with me. So, that means I won't be updating for the next two weeks. Please don't hate me, I'm really, REALLY sorry! I promise that the second I set foot in Texas again, I'll finish up that story and put it up here.**

**Oh, and just as a bonus, I'm working on another piece (it's at home too, unfortunately) called _Soul Eater: Through Space and Time_ (lame, I know; it'll probably change), and it is SO FREAKING EPIC. Not to toot my own horn, but this story rocks. So please, just wait fourteen more days, and I'll have those stories posted and ready for you wonderful people to read.**

**Thank you, and again, I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**~phyre**

****END EDIT**  
><strong>

**GUYS. Sorry I missed my original deadline, but at least I'm updating, right? I haven't forgotten about you, I swear!**

**SO. MANY. ERRORS. GAH. I looked over the last chapter a while ago and I really wanted to go back in time and slap myself across the face for how many mistakes I made. Jeez. I mean, really, my first story here and people are probably sitting in their chairs facepalming themselves. I know I was. I also realized that I italicize things a lot more often then I probably should. Yeah. I have a few kinks to work out.**

**Any who, here you are, dears, chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **_**(Damn you, Ookubo)**_

**Summer Ex-citement**

**Chapter Two: The New Kid**

**XoXoX**

"Oh, Soul-kun! Where's Maka?" Tsubaki greeted the white haired teen as he entered the little café.

"Yeah. I thought you two were, like, joined at the hip or something." A blue haired midget added in.

"Showing some new kid around. She said he's gonna be going to the academy next fall." He answered, then shot Black Star a glare that said "that's so not true".

"Some new kid? So I don't even have a name, do I?" A deep, unfamiliar voice spoke from the entryway. "I guess it takes a while to earn _anyone's _respect around here." A young pony-tailed man looked at the group of six with sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth.

"Maka-CHOP!" an agitated feminine voice yelled from behind, followed by the familiar sound of book-to-skull.

"Aw, good lord Maka!" The young man said, wincing at the sight of the thicker-than-normal book in Maka's hand.

"Mind your manners, Skylar. I don't want you being an asshole around my friends too." Maka glared into Skylar's deep violet eyes and took a seat next to Soul.

"…Is that a DICTIONARY? Why the hell would you carry a _dictionary_ with you?" He barked.

"For this situation exactly. Now introduce yourself _properly_."

"No please?"

Maka held the large dictionary in the air again as to threaten him with another deadly chop to his cranium.

"Hi." he casually addressed the whole group. He trailed his amethyst gaze to Soul's crimson eyes that just glared back at him "You're that kid from before, aren't you? Sorry about your door, Chandler can get a bit… jumpy." He deadpanned, pointing at the fire-eyed girl to his right.

"Hey now, wait a minute! If it wasn't for MY greatness and MY incredible speed along with MY unmatched ninja-like reflexes, Pigtails-"

"I have a name, you know." Maka agitatedly interrupted.

"-wouldn't be conscious right now, so honestly that door what just a small price to pay for Pigtails'- er, Maka's- life." She all but yelled putting her foot on the chair and taking a heroic stance. Everyone else just stared, amazed at how they had just witnessed the first female to ever be as eloquent as Black Star.

The real Black Star, on the other hand, would NOT have any of this.

"Oh, you think you have "unmatched ninja skills"? Just wait until you witness the amazing powers that BLACK STAR holds! I WILL SURPASS GOD! NYA HA HA HA HA HA!" he defended, shoving his thumb into his chest with a sickening amount of pride.

"Psh, there is NO WAY some _boy_ is stronger than I am! I mean really, what are you? Five foot one, five foot two? You're _tiny_. And I bet you don't have much to show off down _there_ either." She glared deeply into his anger-filled teal eyes then trailed her gaze far below to his crotch, smirking evilly and giggling. All anybody could do was stare. No one, but _no one_ had ever challenged Black Star's strength. But this girl, she just did, and they're pretty sure she just _won_. Insulting his height was one thing, but insulting his manhood? That was pain on a whole new level.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR? YOU WILL BE CRUSHED UNDER THE POWER OF MY GREATNESS!" he brought his hand up high above his head and proceeded to swing it down quickly and forcefully in the direction of Chandler's head.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled trying to convince him to not beat the girl unconscious, but there was something else that stopped Black Star's chop from hitting Chandler smack in the middle of her head. Another man's hand quickly stopped it, crushing his wrist with an intense amount of force.

"DO NOT" The man in purple barked "Touch. My. Weapon." His released the death grip on Black Star's wrist and his eyes were what had everyone's attention now. Skylar had the same look in his eyes that Soul had in his if anyone dared to even think about maybe even _touching_ Maka. It was fierce and upset, but full of compassion. He turned to Chandler and glared at her scornfully and she responded with innocent ruby red eyes. "Tell the man you're sorry, Chandler. That comment was harsh, even for someone as blunt as _you_."

Chandler turned to Black Star, the innocence never leaving her face. "Sorry…"

"Black Star." He finished for her "And don't you forget it! NYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please excuse my partner's… brash personality. I don't believe I ever got to give a proper introduction this morning, did I? My name is Skylar Donnovan," he stood up and bowed respectively to the group "and these two young ladies are my weapons, Chandler Herrington and Amy Bildestein" the girls flank either side of him smiled brightly and sat back down.

"OH! You're just like Kiddo-kun then!" Patti chirped smiling largely gesturing at the young man who clearly had no interest in what was going on around him "That's so cooooool!"

"Is that so? Until now I have never met another meister my age to wield two weapons. It really is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Skylar said brightly taking a good look at everyone around him. His eyes settled upon the boy sipping his coffee nonchalantly. "Wait, you're that young man from before, aren't you? I recognize you now, sorry for not noticing earlier."

Maka looked around at her friends then trailed her gaze back to Skylar. _'What is this? Why is he being so… nice? Damn pretty-boy. He's already got every girl in this place swooning over him, why is he putting on this act?'_ she scoffed and looked down at her feet.

"What's with you?" Skylar looked at his old "friend".

"That's not any of your concern, Skylar." she glared hard at him hard.

"Tch, that's just like you. Something's wrong yet you insist on keeping it to yourself. If you have something to say then just say it!"

"Shut up, Skylar. It's not like you'd listen anyway!"

"And who says I wouldn't? My God, this is exactly like before isn't it?" he shot up from his seat and walked over to Maka "You're getting upset because things aren't going the way you want them to, so you have to whine until they do! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE MAKA! If anything, _you _were the one that wouldn't listen! I try to do something nice, and you reject it in the name of our past? Well fine! GO AHEAD! Go cry like you always do! Maybe someone will finally get you to SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THEM!"

"You… you…" She rose from her seat to challenge his dominance "YOU NEVER LISTENED! No one ever did! … No one ever does… screw this, I'm leaving." She walked to the front of the café and shut the door behind her with a resounding slam, leaving the fuming Skylar to wonder what the hell he just got himself into. There was complete silence. No one had ever seen Maka get so riled up by anyone other than Soul, and even then they knew it was just friendly play. But this was different. She was _pissed_. Everyone looked toward Soul. "What're you looking at me for?" He glared confusedly back at his friends "…Right. Just give me a second." He drawled. He quickly followed after his meister.

**XoXoX**

"Just go away, will you?" Maka croaked between her sniffles. She was leaning against the wall of the entrance to the café, trying (and failing) to suppress her sobs.

"Maka, what the _hell_ just happened? It's not cool to freak out on us like that." He took her gently by the shoulders. He hated it when she cried, or even when she was upset in general (given that it wasn't him who had intentionally pissed her off in the first place).

"It's… it's not your problem, Soul. I don't wanna drag you into this too."

"Tch, pretty-boy back there was right about one thing. You never tell anyone anything! You can't just make a scene like that and not expect some questions." He lifted her head up by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her cheeks were tearstained and flushed red with anger "C'mon, Maka. It's _me. _It's _Soul. _Of all people, you should be able to trust me. Now what was all that about back there?"

She was blushing madly at this point. She loved the sensitive side of Soul, the part of him that she knew only she got to see. But he had a point; she just made a huge scene and stormed out, not thinking about what the consequences might be. Of course, it was _Soul_ who had to come and comfort her. She couldn't keep anything from him, not even if she wanted to. Why couldn't it be Tsubaki standing in front of her now? Sure would make things a lot easier on her part.

"I… Just… it's just that… Skylar and I don't have a very _pleasant_ history," She looked around at nothing in particular, just trying to avoid Soul's intense crimson gaze. "But that's a story for another day."

Soul pulled Maka into a gentle hug in an attempt to comfort her further "Now listen; I don't know who that cocky son-of-a-bitch is, and I don't care, but I already hate 'im, you got that? I'm on your side all the way."

"Thank you… Soul…" She closed her eyes and let herself melt into his arms.

**XoXoX**

"What the hell, Skylar? What was that for?" a ruby eyed whip looked up at her meister.

"Shut up Chandler. That's not any of you concern right now." He looked at the ground and clenched his hand into a fist. '_What the hell did I just do? That's not what I came here for.'_

"Uh, hypocrite much? _If you have something to say, then just say it._" Skylar cringed at the sound of his own words being shot back at him.

"You don't even know! None of you do! GAH!" He stormed off into the men's room and left everyone in a confused state behind him. Black Star was the first to follow after him, everyone knowing what his intention was. They all thought about holding him back from killing the man, but they all, including Skylar's weapons, seemed to have a mutual agreement that that douchebag needed some sense knocked into him Black Star style.

Skylar looked at himself in the mirror and splashed water onto his face.

"God, Skylar, what is wrong with you?" He spoke to himself and looked down at his feet.

"I'd like to ask the same question." Black Star ran up to Skylar and punched him square in the middle of his face.

"Heh, I guess I deserved that." Skylar looked up at Black Star from his new position against the cold tiled floor.

"You guess? You're lucky I didn't use my Soul Wavelength to blast your brains out. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it, ya got that? _No one._" He threw his fist to the side and left a decent sized hole in the tiled wall. "Next time, you might not be so lucky."

Kidd rushed in to see the damage that had been done, which was a surprisingly small amount for Black Star.

"Don't kill the man, Black Star. Please restrain yourself." Kidd looked at Black Star then turned to face Skylar. "As for you, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut. You don't make very good first impressions." He scoffed "You clearly lack any sense of symmetry either. Aside from that, would you care to explain to us what just happened?"

"Tch. I don't need to explain anything to you. The reason behind that… is between Maka and I."

"Does you face _wanna_ have another date with my fist?"

"Black Star, please. As much as I'd like to see that, violence will get us nowhere." Kidd lashed his arm out in front of Black Star to try and hold him back.

"Well I ain't gonna stand here and wait for him to explain 'imself, so unless he wants another black eye to match the first one he better start talking."

"…Alright listen," Skylar began "I don't feel obliged to tell you about… _us_… for Maka's sake. You all obviously have no idea who I am, which means Maka hasn't told you a thing yet. Heh, that's just like her. Hiding things from her own friends. Okay, look, I never meant to hurt her, really, there are just… a lot of pent up feelings between us, and I think we both lost it. I'll be honest; we've been at each other's throats since this morning. I hope you'll accept my sincerest of apologies." Skylar stood up and bowed respectively to the two young men in front of him "As for Maka, I'm sure she'll explain to you when she's ready. You know how she is."

"You put on a nice act, _Donnovan_, but don't think we're gonna forgive you that easily." Black Star glared into his dark violet eyes with the least bit of sympathy

"I must agree. Maka is dear to us, and, no matter how you look at it, you hurt her; we cannot let that fact go." Kidd added. He turned around and left the bathroom and Black Star promptly followed.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and just fuck off? I don't wanna see you ugly face around here ever again." Black Star added before exiting. The two left Skylar to wallow in his own sorrow.

"God DAMN IT!" Skylar punched the wall above where Black Star had and made a hole twice the size. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sky-kun," A familiar voice made its way into Skylar's ears.

"AH! Amy? What're doing in here?" He blushed slightly and allowed is clenched fist to relax.

"Shut up!" There was no sympathy to be shown in her face as the palm of her hand crashed into his cheek. "You're such an asshole Skylar!" She barked at him, abandoning the usual sweetness in her voice.

"I… I know, alright?" his voice was low and caked with regret.

Amy was not expecting his answer. Normally, in a situation like this, he would just joke with her and laugh it off. Skylar never agreed to things like this. He was always so headstrong and silly, but caring in his own way. He was never so straightforward with his answers

"Then why…" she hesitated "why would you hurt her like that? I know the main reason you came back to Death City was to be_ with_ Maka, and you just drove her about two thousand miles in the opposite direction."

"I did what now?" Skylar looked into her dark green eyes confusedly and cocked an eyebrow.

"I can read you like a book, Sky. A fucking _picture book. _You still like her, don't you? That's why you came back."

"Wait… _I did what now?_" he repeated.

"Don't play stupid with me; I've known you for too long for that to work."

"I _came back_ because I wanted to start officially training as a meister." He looked down at his feet and smiled lightly _"Seeing Maka again is just a perk." _he muttered under his breath just loud enough for Chandler to hear.

"You're pathetic, Sky. God damn it if you wanna get her back then just do it already! We're going to be _living_ with her for the _rest_ of summer, and if that doesn't cry 'opportunity' then I don't know what does."

"Tch, what about that cool-guy weapon of hers? He's been watching me like a hawk ever since this morning."

"You're kidding me, right? I think he's just pissed because Chandler blasted his door into smithereens and you just made his potential girlfriend cry."

"Potential?" he furrowed his brow "You mean they're not already together?"

"Those two? Not even close. You know how oblivious Maka is to _anything_ about love. It took you two like a year to get together the first time. But don't take that 'potential' lightly. I know you can read his wavelength like an open book, so I know you know that his feelings for her are overwhelmingly strong. Which is why I'm confused as to why they _aren't_ a set yet. She should be able to tell his feelings better than anyone else… yet we're the only ones who've seemed to notice."

"Ha… poor innocent Maka. Cut her some slack with me, though, she was only fifteen whenever I was with her." Skylar began telling his favorite memories of his and Maka's time together, and Amy just listened as he vented. The longer she did so, the more a certain feeling built up in her soul. Was it… jealousy? No, why would Amy, the curvaceous sweetheart be jealous of a flat-chested, thick-headed girl like Maka? That's crazy… right?

**XoXoX**

'_Wait, what did she just say?'_ Kidd widened is eyes as he pressed his ear harder against the bathroom door. After Amy had stormed off into the bathroom, Kidd was curious to hear what she might say to him, more so, he wanted to know if Skylar would tell her his reasons behind his douchey attitude toward Maka. Looks like he got exactly what he was came for. _'Maka and Skylar… were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Why would Maka keep from telling us something like that?'_

"OI KIDD! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" A shrill, almost feminine voice snapped him from his thoughts. Right. He told everyone else that he was going to buy them coffee to keep them from following.

"Patience, Black Star!" He stepped out of the small alcove where the men's room was "I do not control the speed at which the brewers brew their coffee."

"Well what're you back there for? Silly Kiddo-kun! That's not where you order coffee!" Patti chimed in giggling wistfully.

"I was just enjoying the peace and quiet-"

"Of the bathroom?" Liz finished for him. The dwindling group of five laughed and Kidd frowned, obviously unamused.

"I'll have you know that the tiles of the hall here are rather symmetrical, and I was admiring their beauty."

"Of course you were. Just don't forget our coffee, symmetry boy." Chandler smiled brightly and giggled, fiercely challenging her image from before. Kidd would have simply ignored her comment, but instead he began eyeing her lovingly.

"Ah, do not worry my love," He cooed, kneeling down and putting one hand on his chest, the other held far in front of him "nothing can compare to your symmetrical perfection!"

"Aw jeez, not this again…" Chandler grimaced and rolled her eyes as Kidd swooned over her "symmetrical perfection". "You know what, Kidd?" She smiled evilly, eyes glazed with mirth "I want you to take a good look at my ankles. Look reeeeally hard!"

He did as he was told and examined the joints thoroughly. Kidd felt his stomach drop to the center of the earth.

A tattoo of a soul on one ankle, no tattoo on the other.

"No… THIS CANNOT BE! I'm trash, horrible Shinigami TRASH! Go ahead and leave me here for the janitors to pick up, I'm no more than simple garbage!" Kidd sobbed and repetitively slammed his fist into the wooden floor.

"Oh, you're evil, Chandler. I like you." Liz smirked contently as Patti sung a song about giraffes beside her.

"DO YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH MR. GIRAFFE?" Patti yelled in Chandler's face, holding up a stuffed giraffe.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, aren't I?" Chandler turned to Liz and tried to get Patti out of her face

"Welcome to my world, hon. You'll get used to it." The two laughed then turned as the sound of a bell ringing caught their attention. Soul sauntered in through the front door and Maka traipsed in behind him.

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at the young meister "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine now." She gave a Tsubaki halfhearted smile and looked around the room "Where's the idiot?"

"Which one?" Chandler piped in. She managed to get a small laugh from Maka, who had just now realized that Kidd was having an asymmetry-induced panic attack on the floor again and Patti was still latched on to Chandler's arm playing with her toy giraffes. Black Star was now standing on one of the tables boasting about how godly he is and Tsubaki was trying to get him to calm down. This chaos somehow put Maka at ease, she wasn't even quite sure why. "If you're looking for my douchebag of a meister, he's in the bathroom crying like a baby. But honestly, I think you're that last person he wants to see-!"

"Well speak of the devil." Liz interrupted Chandler and glanced in the direction of a certain meister and one of his weapons.

"Oh, Maka-chan! Are you better now?" Amy questioned Maka, speaking to her as if they had known each other for their entire lives.

"Oh, so _Amy _gets to call you Maka-chan, but _I _don't?" Skylar joked and shot a playful glare at Maka.

'_Jeez. This is just like him. We get in a huge fight and then he just struts out and acts like nothing even happened.' _Maka held the large dictionary in her hand menacingly and threatened him with another Maka-chop. "You're lucky I'm not making you call me Maka-sama, you jackass."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Skylar covered his skull with his arms protectively to shield himself from the potential Maka-chop "Wait… THAT DICTIONARY HAS SIX DIFFERENT LANGUAGES. WHAT THE HELL MAKA."

She just grinned evilly and the second he let his guard down, she slammed the multi-language dictionary into his cranium with all the force she could muster. Soul and Black Star cringed at the all too familiar sound of book-to-skull, this particular Maka-chop looking like the most painful one _ever_. And coming from them, that was saying something.

"Stop being such a dumbass. Sheesh." She rolled her eyes and took her former seat next to Soul. Skylar looked at Maka for a while, and then began laughing out of nowhere.

"Ha! Maka, you really haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Humph. Whatever."

"You know, I think I know how to make this up to you."

"Skylar, no amount of apologizing can make me forgive you for your constant idiocy."

"Just hear me out, will you?"

"Last time I did that, I ended up in a park surrounded by crying six-year-olds with no Skylar to be found."

"When was that?"

"You don't remember? Let me give you a hint: water hose."

"Wait a second, that one wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was! Don't you remember-"

"Will you two PLEASE stop arguing like an old married couple and get to the point?" Chandler interrupted before they ended up with an unconscious Skylar with another book-shaped dent in his head.

"Right. There's a really cool amusement park that just opened down near the entrance of the city. It'll take a while to reach, but I would love to treat you all to a trip there!" Skylar gave a genuine smile to the group of nine.

"No way in hell, Skylar." Maka glared at him and he responded with a very confused expression

"What! Why?"

"I already have to spend my ENTIRE summer with you in MY apartment, and I don't intend to spend any more time with you than I'm being forced to."

"Oh, Come on Maka! This could be fun. Plus, he's paying. I'm all for it." Liz tried to reason with her.

"Yeah Maka-chan! We haven't done anything all summer, and we really want to get to know Skylar better!" Tsubaki agreed.

"I, THE AMZING BLACK STAR, AGREE! THIS AMUSEMENT PARK MUST KNOW THAT GREATNESS THAT IS BLACK STAR!" The blue haired meister yelled.

"I concur; I've heard this park is rather symmetrical." Kidd said in his normal monotonous voice.

"Wait… He's staying in our apartment?" Soul Shot Maka a very disapproving look.

"Oh, yeah. I probably should have told you that…" Maka grinned sheepishly and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"How're we even gonna fit him in with us?"

"Actually, all three are staying with us…"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I don't like this any more than you do. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I hate it more."

"Maka, I'm right here you know." Skylar glanced at his new roommate.

"Your point?"

"Never mind that now, it looks like all of you friends want to go, so unless you want to spend tomorrow night alone in your room, I suggest you come with us."

"Soul never agreed!" She argued.

"Actually, I don't think it's a bad idea. We should go. It's not cool to ditch your friends." Soul smirked and patted her head playfully.

"So, Maka-chan? I never really got a chance to meet you, and I've been looking forward to it!" Amy smiled sweetly at her.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." She scoffed and Amy let out an ear-shattering squeal "BUT, I don't intend to spend the entire night with you, Skylar. Just stay outta my way." She glared daggers into the meister's eyes.

"Fine, Miss Grumpy-pants. If you want to spend all night alone, be my guest."

"Sky-kun, do you really think making fun of her again is a good idea?" Chandler spoke clearly and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Okay, sheesh. Women are so hard to please nowadays."

"Sky, you're only seventeen. Up until a few years ago, to you, girls still had cooties." Chandler smirked and the group burst out laughing.

"That's not true! I had a girlfriend-AUGH" Skylar tried to defend his pride but Amy covered his mouth with her hand before he could continue.

"Sky-kun, neither the time nor place to be talking about that!" Amy muttered under her breath and smiled sheepishly.

"…Right. Any who, how about we meet up at Soul and Maka's tomorrow around four, then we can head to the park as a group. Is that okay with everyone?" Skylar asked after he regained his composure. The group nodded in approval. "Okay, so it's a plan!" Skylar gave a large smile, and the group disbanded to continue with their everyday lives.

**XoXoX**

_** After showing Skylar and the girls around, the five teens returned to Soul and Maka's apartment**_

Upon returning home after a stressful day with Skylar, Maka and Soul stared at their apartment.

"…The hell?"

*Gazes in shock*

"I knew Death city was strange, but… what?"

"We're staying _here_?"

"Was your apartment always this screwy?"

There was an… _addition_. As you went up the floors, the apartment complex looked as it always had, until you got to a certain meister/weapon pair's floor. There was a whole new room protruding from the side of the complex. After a few moments of absorbing their remodeling from the outside, Maka grabbed the keys from Soul and rushed up to their floor.

"What the hell? When did someone even have time to do this?" She rushed into the bathroom and fogged the mirror with her breath, writing in it "4242564".

"Lord Death? This is scythe meister Maka Albarn speaking," Maka spoke in her formal voice she used to address her authorities "I have a question about our-" She was cut off by the eloquent Death God.

"Hello, hi, hiya! Maka-chan, what's going on?" The Shinigami bounced around and waved his large white hands.

"You see, sir, there seems to be a new-"

"My sweet angel! Maka-chaaannn~!" Spirit Albarn shoved his way into Maka's line of sight and made kissy faces at his daughter.

"Hi, Papa." as annoying as he was, Maka didn't pay any particular attention to him "Lord Death, I have a question about-"

"Spirit! Do not interrupt her! She obviously has an important question to ask." Lord Death chopped Spirit in the head and knocked him out. "Go ahead, Maka-chan!"

She was beginning to grow impatient and her eye was twitching out of irritation. "Thank you, sir. Would you happen to know about the new 'addition' to our apartment?"

"Oh! That! Yes, I had some workers come and install a new room for Sky-kun and his girls to sleep in!"

"Sir, isn't that a little unsafe? I mean, we're not on the first floor, so the room is just… hanging there." She looked at him quizzically. "Aren't you afraid something might happen? There's nothing to support it."

"Maka, I'm touched! This is the first time you've been concerned for my well-being all day!" Skylar strutted into the bathroom as if it were his own. "Ah, good evening Lord Death! Lovely night we're having."

"For your information, I'm more concerned about Chandler or Amy getting hurt. As far as your health is concerned, I couldn't care any less." She shot him a look that told him to get out.

"Hello, hello Sky-kun! How did your first day go?" The Shinigami greeted the young meister

"Lord Death, please, I need to know-" Maka tried to regain his attention, but was cut off by a certain pony-tailed teen.

"It was fine, a few Maka-chops here and there, but nothing too bad-" Skylar continued

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka pulled out her book again and slammed it into Skylar's head for the umpteenth time that day "And there are plenty more to come if you keep interrupting me." She glared a hole into Skylar's forehead, then turned and smiled innocently at Lord Death. "Now, sir, are you _really _sure that that room is safe to sleep in?"

"That room is absolutely one-hundred percent A-Okay to stay in, I made sure of it!" He cheered and gave a big thumb's up.

"Okay, if you say so. Thank you, sir. Good night!" Maka ended her call and stood up from the stool she was sitting on. "Skylar, get up," she held her hand out "you're pathetic." He was still lying on the floor clutching the bleeding dent in his head from the aforementioned blast to his skull. He accepted her offer of help and grabbed her hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled her onto the floor with him.

"Hey, Maka-chan, we have a problem with… the… am I interrupting something?" Amy walked into the bathroom and stared at the two teens that were now on top of each other. Even worse, due to the way she fell, Maka was _straddling_ Skylar. From Amy's, or anyone's for that matter, point of view, this looked rather suspicious.

"Hey don't look at me, Maka just couldn't control herself." Skylar smirked evilly and gave Maka a look that said "this is payback".

"W-what? No! Seriously Amy! It's not what it looks like! Skylar you freaking pervert!" Maka pleaded with the young whip. It just didn't seem to be Maka's day, because just then, Soul walked in.

"Oi, what's going on in… whoa. Did I miss something?" Soul stared at his meister, and then glared at the other on the floor beneath her. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Looks like they've made up." Amy smirked; though she knew just as well as Maka did that this wasn't her fault.

"Aw, how cute~!" This bathroom just kept getting smaller and smaller. Chandler stepped in to join in on the fun.

"Hey, Maka" Skylar whispered "sweetheart, the position you're in isn't helping your case here very much." She looked down to see that she was still straddling Skylar, pinning him to the ground. This must've looked even worse than she had originally thought. A deep red blush invaded her cheeks and she quickly stood up from her suggestive position. She slammed her foot into Skylar's torso, preventing him from leaving his position flat against the ground.

"Do that again, and you're sleeping in here for the next two months, got it?" He nodded "And don't call me 'sweetheart'." She glared at him hard and proceeded to shove everybody out of the small bathroom.

"Yeah, about that," Amy turned to Maka "there are only two beds in the extra room. One of us is going to have to sleep somewhere else."

"That's fine, I'm _sure_ Skylar feels more than obliged it sleep on the couch, right _sweetheart_?" She smirked evilly and motioned for Skylar to come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you don't get to decide that for me!" He argued.

"Oh, you're right; I should give you a choice. You can either sleep on the couch or in the tub."

"Fine _mom_. I'll sleep on the couch. Sheesh." He grunted and trudged his way to the couch.

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Soul made his way to his room and slammed to door hard behind him.

"What's his problem?" Chandler asked.

"I'm not sure…" Maka trailed off and looked sadly in the direction of Soul's room. "But I think I'll do the same. Good night, everyone! Skylar, don't do anything stupid."

"Goodnight, Maka-Chan!"

"Night, Maka."

"What makes you think I'm gonna do something stupid?" Skylar asked tiredly.

"Considering all of today's events, _everything_. Now go to bed, there are blankets and pillows in the closet at the end of the hall." She made her way into her room and shut her door, as did Amy and Chandler. Skylar grabbed a blanket and pillow and covered his make-shift bed with sheets.

"Goodnight, Maka." Skylar whispered and drifted off into sweet sleep.

**XoXoX**

**Jesus, this is one hell of a chapter. I honestly don't plan on having all of them this long, but there was a lot of explaining to do in this one. In other words, do we finally know how Skylar and Maka know each other? Well **_**I **_**do, but I don't know if you guys have figured it out yet. I didn't really try to hide it, but I didn't really make it obvious, either. Meh, you'll find out soon enough.**

**GUESS WHAT. So you know how I was really late getting this chapter out? Well that's because I was volunteering with a bunch of six-year-olds at an art camp this week. For seven hours a day. With paint. And glitter. And for one class, **_**Vaseline**_**. Jesus. Anyway, one of them was the CUTEST THING EVER. But the first day I was with her, I nearly did a double-take, and here's why: she had blonde hair in pigtails, was wearing a yellow shirt **_**and**_** a plaid red skirt. Remind you of anyone? Yeah, the girl was a tiny **_**Maka**_**. This proves that I'm way too obsessed with Soul Eater, cause that's honestly the first thing I thought of when I saw her.**

**Alrighty then, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and faved my story! I really appreciate it! Thank you all so much! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, so be patient. I'm volunteering next week too, so it may be a while, sorry! Stay tuned to see what fun stuff happens at the amusement park!**

**Till then, **

**phyre**


	3. Morning Routine

**Hey, remember me? Yeah, I didn't think so. What's it been, like, a month? More than that, actually.**

**Speaking of which… OH GOD. I AM SO SORRY. I **_**know**_** that I said I would have this up for you **_**three weeks ago**_**, I **_**know**_** that I missed my deadline, I **_**know**_** that you're all probably furious with me, and there are not enough excuses in the world that would help me explain this to all of you. Not that excuses would help, anyway; they would just make me sound like that one kid that everyone hates because they never take responsibility for their own actions. So I guess all I can say is: I sincerely hope you know, with every ounce of my being, I am sorry.**

**Another thing that it is imperative I apologize about:**** this isn't the chapter three you've all been waiting for. It's a filler chapter. Well, technically, it **_**was**_** part of chapter three, but I took it out and made it its own chapter because I figured it was developed enough to stand on its own. I'll have you know that the original chapter three was, before I removed this not-so-little excerpt, was **_**twenty-five**_** pages and counting. **_**This**_** version of chapter three is only fourteen. Now, if you're **_**really**_** against filler chapters, then I'll tell you the only moderately important thing that happens here: our group gets a new car. Really, that's it. Though not necessarily imperative, I suggest that you read the whole thing anyway, considering I will probably be making references to it in chapter four (which is already halfway done, mind you). Sorry for the (probably huge) disappointment, but I figured I owed it to you all to at least give you something to snack on while the real fun part is in progress. Enjoy reading! (Or not!)**

**Summer Ex-citement**

**Chapter three: Morning Routine**

**XoXoX**

A soft light streaming in from the window roused Maka from her sweet slumber. She flung the cozy comforter from her body and swung her legs off the side of the bed, giving her back and arm muscles a much appreciated stretch. Rising from the bed that looked ten times more comfortable now than it had last night, she padded off down the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door lightly as to not wake anyone who wasn't already aware that it was morning. Maka turned and glanced at a particular spot on the floor; namely, the place where that _idiot_ whip meister was pinned beneath her last night.

'_Stupid Skylar with his stupid pranks and his stupid lies. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _She thought angrily, half calling him stupid because, well, he _is_, and half calling herself stupid for even offering to help the bastard up in the first place.

Trying her hardest to forget the incident, she peeled off her pajamas and stepped into the shower, letting out a deep sigh as the hot water flushed over her entire body. She finished, halting the flow of water with a squeak and wrapping a small blue towel around her waist and more-than-modest chest. She slinked across the hall sneakily, making sure that if those sneaky amethyst eyes were open, they would never be able to steal glance at her indecently-exposed self. Maka reached her room and shut the door tight, then began to re-dress herself. She threw on a simple white tank-top and light blue skirt and began to fix her hair into her normal pigtails. Yep, so far, so good, nothing out of the ordinary yet. Unfortunately for her, Maka's mornings weren't going to be very ordinary anymore.

"Get your ass outta here before I rip it off and feed it to our cat." Maka stated dryly, as if that were something she normally did.

"Whoa, nelly," A figure leaned up against the door frame, "I like my ass attached to my legs, thank you. You're even crabbier in the morning than you are around Skylar, ain't'cha Pigtails?" Shining fiery eyes glanced at her playfully through a mirror.

Maka jumped at the sight and sound of one of her new roommates. "Sweet Shinigami, Chandler!" She clutched her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Calm down." A wide smirk crept on to her face. "I made sure you were fully clothed before coming in here."

"You ever heard of knocking? Jeez, Chandler. I'm just glad to see that you're not Skylar."

"Really? After last night, I wasn't so sure you hated him anymore." She chuckled and smirked again.

"Bah, you know that wasn't my fault! Your pitiful excuse for a meister is just a stupid pervert, so don't blame me for what obviously _didn't _happen in the bathroom last night." She glared daggers at the demon whip through the mirror.

"Okay, okay." She used a more serious tone. "I was wondering if you knew anything about that sweet ride in front of your apartment."

"You mean Soul's bike?" Maka turned to face the curly-haired girl. Chandler was still in her pajamas, or what you might call pajamas. She wore a red, oversized, baggy t-shirt that stopped about mid-thigh, and was obviously not wearing any pants. Her hair was a mess, ringlet curls matted down as if she had woken up no more than a minute ago. Faint red sleep marks were still imprinted on her cheek.

"What? No, I mean that convertible that seems to have made its way to the entrance of the complex. It's got a big red ribbon on it." She looked at Maka expectantly.

"No, I'm not sure. It certainly isn't ours." She began fix her hair again with clear disinterest in whatever Chandler was talking about. "Can't you go ask Soul or something?"

"He's not up yet! C'mon, let's go check it out!" She yelled in Maka's face.

"Shh!" Maka shushed her scornfully and glanced down at Chandler's bare legs. "Don't you want to put some pants on first?"

"Sweetheart, it's ten in the morning and you said this apartment is housed mostly by old geezers. They all left here to get their early-bird lunch special. Plus, if I was too lazy to put 'em on last night, what makes you think I'm gonna want to put 'em on now?" Chandler grabbed the protesting meister's arm and forcefully dragged her down to the entrance of the apartment complex.

"Holy…" Maka trailed off and gazed at the brand-spanking-new shiny car in front of her. She had never really been one for cars, she didn't really know (nor care) much about them, but from what she could tell this was one sweet-ass ride.

"What'd I tell ya? Pretty awesome, right? Wait… there's a tag." Chandler grabbed the tag from the windshield and began to read aloud "Dear Maka-chan, Soul-kun, Sky-kun, Chandler-chan, and Amy-chan, I have a gift for you!" She read aloud. "Seeing as Soul-kun's motorcycle might not be big enough to carry the five of you to all the places you want to go, I thought I would give you another means of transportation! Enjoy~! Signed, Lord Death." Chandler closed the card and stared at what would be their new way of getting around town. "This… is for us? SWEET!" She belted into the warm summer morning.

"Shush, Chandler! Don't wake everyone in Death City up!" Maka covered Chandler's mouth with her hand and proceeded to lead her back up to their floor. She opened the front door quietly and signaled Chandler to go back to her room. "Now go put some pants on and wake everyone up, okay? Preferably in that order. Breakfast will be ready soon." She smiled brightly and sent Chandler on her way.

**XoXoX**

"Amy, it's time to get up, sleepy-head!" Chandler spoke softly and sweetly, trying not to startle her drowsy partner.

"Ngh… Dee-chan?" Amy replied tiredly, referring to Chandler with a childhood nickname. She squinted as the morning sun made its way to her twin pools of dark chocolate.

"S'morning, silly! Maka's making breakfast, it'll be ready soon!" The whip cheered and opened the curtains wider.

"Thank you, Chandler-chan. I'll be out in a second!" Amy shooed her partner out the door and began to prepare herself for the day.

**XoXoX**

The savory smell of bacon and eggs roused Soul from his peaceful slumber.

The shrill scream of a girl nearly made Soul piss himself.

"SOOOOUUUUUULLLL!" Fiery eyes glistened with mirth in the morning sun.

"SWEET BABY JESUS WHAT'S WRONG IS MAKA OKAY AM I DEAD?" In his panicked state of mind, he began thrashing his arms about.

"No! It's time for breakfast!" Chandler giggled patted him on the head.

"But you… And the screaming… Not cool, Chandler…" he said, lying back down on the bed.

"Oh, no, you get your ass outta bed _now_, scythe-boy." She hissed, taking a complete 360 degree turn in her attitude. "Your girlfriend's making breakfast, I don't want to have to wait for you to get there to start eating."

"E-eh? Tiny-tits ain't my girlfriend. I don't do flat chested girls." He shot back coolly.

"I HEARD THAT, SOUL EATER!" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

"Ooh, you're gonna be feeling that one when you get out there." Chandler chuckled and smirked.

"Yeah," He winced, "in the form of Maka with a hard cover book. Would you leave already? I need to get dressed."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. "But you better not make me wait for breakfast, Eater." She growled and shot him the universal "I'm watching you" sign.

**XoXoX**

"Oh, Chandler, have you gotten everyone up?" Maka asked Chandler as she emerged from Soul's room and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Not yet, I just need to wake up Skylar." She smiled and made her way to the couch.

'_I prefer him when he's unconscious and out of my way.' _Maka tried not to make a face, and tried even harder not to say that out loud. "Okay! Just make sure he's up before breakfast is served, because I'm not gonna wait for him."

Chandler responded with a quick "hai" and began to think of the best way to wake her next victim- er, roommate. She pondered for a moment. Skylar slept like the dead, she knew that for a fact. It was going to take more than just a simple nudge to get him up.

"Skylar." She said. "Skylar, get up."

"Ngh…"

She growled and transformed her arm into a whip, which she cracked as loud as she possibly could right next to his ear.

He didn't even flinch.

This was going to take some effort.

"Maka," Chandler called, "do you have anything really hot I could borrow?"

"Why?" the blonde replied, a little unsure of what demon whip wanted to use something _hot_ for.

"Skylar's not getting up." She replied coolly.

No matter how much she would love to see whatever the curly haired weapon had in mind, Maka couldn't help but feel a little worried. "…What are you planning on doing, Chandler?"

"Listen, do you want him to get up or would you rather just have him lay there like that all day?" She argued impatiently.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Maka retorted.

"Not the point! Just hand me something hot!" She yelled, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Fine. Just… don't hurt him too bad. Remember, he's the one treating us to a night at the amusement park, so I'm not planning on paying for anything tonight."

"Figures you'd be more concerned with your wallet than his well-being." Chandler laughed and took the searing hot pan for the stove. She walked over to her unconscious meister and held it dangerously close to his face. "Three…" Skylar mumbled something, smiling to himself. "Two…" He began fidgeting, brow furrowing in slight discomfort. "One."

"FIRE!" Skylar shot up from the couch and face planted the floor. "The hell…? CHANDLER! WHAT THE HELL!" He peeled his face off the floor and glared at her angrily, still in a daze.

"Oh, you're up? Good. Breakfast's in ten, go get yourself cleaned up; you're all sweaty." She smiled innocently and pointed at the bathroom. "It's open, so you better use it now. Maka said she's not gonna wait for you to get ready before serving breakfast." She giggled contently and skipped off to the kitchen to return the pan and help Maka with the remainder of breakfast.

"Screw you, Chandler!" He ceased his angry glare at his partner and brought his gaze to his fellow meister still busy in the kitchen. He watched her every movement like a hawk. _"Ha! Maka, you really haven't changed at all, have you?" _Skylar relayed to himself what he had said to Maka yesterday afternoon. Until now, he hadn't realized how utterly wrong he was. Maybe not in the way she acted, but the way she looked now was entirely different from the last time he had seen her. She was more mature now. He placed his amethyst gaze at the base of her legs, trailing it upward to the hem of her skirt, not daring to travel further upward. They were deliciously long and lightly defined with muscle; he had to admit that they were her best asset. He drifted his hungry eyes further along her body, analyzing every last bit. Her slim waist to her smooth collarbone, up to her swan-like neck. And her eyes. _Her eyes_. They were a stunning emerald green that were always full of emotion. That being said, the emotion wasn't always a nice one, but that didn't matter to Skylar. Even if those emerald orbs were filled with so much ferocity it would make Asura scared shitless, they were still gorgeous in his mind. The ear-piercing crack of a whip tore Skylar from his thoughts and sent him crashing head-first into reality.

"Hey! Sky, if you wanna be ready for breakfast in time hurry up and get in the bathroom already!" Chandler yelled from in the kitchen and transformed her whip-arm back to normal.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't get your pants in a knot, sheesh." He drawled and rolled his eyes sassily. He slowly stood up and lazily sauntered down the hall to the bathroom.

"Does he normally space out like that?" Maka paused and looked in Skylar's direction quizzically, finally stopping her restless bustle around the small kitchen.

"Oh, you know him. Sort of quirky; hard to understand." She gave her a half-answer and quickly turned off the burner of the stove before the eggs were burned. "Careful, there. Charred eggs don't do the tummy much good." She smirked.

"Oh, uh, thanks…" She said, grateful that their breakfast was saved, but clearly discontent with Chandler's answer, or lack thereof.

Chandler sighed and leaned up against the wall. _'If only you knew that he was drooling over you like the most succulent piece of candy he'd ever laid eyes on.' _Chandler had never once turned around to look at Skylar while he was eyeing Maka, but she knew exactly what he was doing by the way his Soul Wavelength would randomly spike up with different emotions. Maka, too, had felt the random spikes in his wavelength, but though nothing of it, considering Amy had walked in and taken a seat not too long before Skylar's wavelength began fluctuating. _Also _considering that Amy was drop-dead-_gorgeous, _it came as no surprise to Maka. Her dark brown hair was long and luscious, smooth as silk. It went well with her deep, chocolate brown eyes that shone with little specks of gold and seemed to dance in harmony with the sweet morning sun. Not to mention her figure; Amy had a build that would make and professional model green with envy. She had curves in places that most seventeen-year-old girls could only dream of, and her chest was well developed enough to please even the shallowest of men. Maka couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her, because as far as looks went the two were polar opposites.

"MAKA! THE TOASTER! THE TOASTER IS ON FIRE!" For the fourth time within the last fifteen minutes, Chandler's yelling dragged someone out of their thoughts. She lashed out her whip arms and began clobbering the blazing toaster.

"IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GONNA DO? YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!" Maka yelled back trying to stop Chandler's thrashing.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING!" Chandler argued trying to resist Maka's shoving. Through a series of very loud and violent gestures, Maka ended up tackling Chandler and pinning her to the ground in an attempt to get her to halt mindless flailing about. Chandler, of course, changed her arms back to normal and began trying to throw the meister off of her. Amy, on the other hand, was actually doing something about the potentially life-threatening toaster that was still ablaze.

"Idiots…" Amy said, preparing a fire extinguisher. She aimed the nozzle at the fire and began to shoot the white foam at it. She wasn't expecting the amount of force at which the foam sprayed out and she almost instantly lost control of the nozzle, letting the contents of the red cylinder spew everywhere. "Oops… heh..." Amy rubbed the back of her head innocently, looking around at the foam-covered kitchen. Maka and Chandler didn't seem to mind, as they continued rolling around angrily on the floor, they themselves covered in the stuff.

"Guys, the fire is out now, you can calm down." Amy stared at the two who were still wrestling on the kitchen floor.

"CHANDLER, YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GONNA BURN THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN!" Maka shouted, not paying any attention to the pleading whip.

"YEAH, WELL… NU-UH!" Chandler didn't know what else to say, considering Maka was entirely right, but there was no way she was going to let her have the last word.

"Um, guys, seriously, everything's okay now, see!" Amy tried to calm them down, but they paid no attention to her words. Somewhere in Amy's head, a vein popped. She had had enough of their pointless bickering. If there was something that Maka and Amy had in common, it would be their tempers. Though she usually tried to stay as rational as possible, and normally would not resort to violence, Amy just _could not _deal with the idiocy of her partners. Thusly, she decided to jump in to the mess and try to pry them apart herself. Which, of course, came to no avail; just another girl dragged into the wrestling match.

Soul, who was always one with impeccable timing, decided it would be a good time to come and see if breakfast was ready.

"Oi, Maka! When's breakfast… gonna be… uh…" Soul stopped mid-sentence to take in his surroundings. Maka, Chandler, and Amy were currently wrestling on the ground covered in mysterious white foam, as was the rest of the kitchen, and there were scorch marks on the wall. "Holy shit what happened in here?" Soul looked, dumbfounded, around the room, expecting to find a reason behind this unorganized chaos. He glanced at the area next to the fighting trio and found the fire extinguisher lying empty on the floor. "Well that explains the white stuff, but…" Soul pointed a limp finger at the three who were still going at it on the kitchen floor. "That doesn't explain those three…" He gazed in shock.

Was he supposed to be turned on by this?

"CHANDLER LET GO OF MY SKIRT!" Maka yelled from within the white blur.

"THEN STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" She screamed back.

Amy had given up at this point because she simply could not _stand_ being covered in the white foam of the fire extinguisher. She left Maka and Chandler to settle the pointless fight on their own.

"You gonna do something about your girlfriend, there?" Amy chided as she waltzed out of her room nonchalantly, now clean presentable. "'Cause I'm _done_ dealing with them."

"She's not my girlfriend." the death scythe retorted. "And there is _no_ way in hell I'm getting into that mess either. Heck, I wouldn't be able stop her even if I wanted to. And trust me, _I don't want to_." Soul glanced at his fighting meister and the demon whip with no intention of stopping them in mind.

"Smart boy." Amy nodded, and then sighed "I'll get Sky-kun; he should be able to calm Chandler-chan down." She groaned and headed towards the bathroom. "SKY-KUN GET OUT HERE! CHANDLER-CHAN'S ABOUT TO GO BERZERK ON MAKA-CHAN'S ASS!" Amy pounded her fist against the bathroom door.

Skylar rushed out in a very annoyed and very pantless state. "Aw jeez, what happened this time?"

"Go see for yourself." Amy made a gesture to the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ is going on out here?" Skylar gasped and looked around, a disgusted look gracing his features. He quickly grabbed Chandler and forced her into her whip form using his Soul Wavelength, then used his free hand to grab Maka by the arm and help her to her feet.

"SKYLAR LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T WIN THIS IF I'M A WHIP!" Chandler yelled and squirmed in her whip form.

"Chandler, calm down! Look at yourself! You're being completely unreasonable; there is no need to continue this fight!" Skylar scolded his partner and glared at her.

"Ha! You see-OW! Skylar!" Maka tried to speak, but stopped when Skylar's strong hand tightened its iron grip around her arm.

"You're not any better, Maka! As far as I can tell, you didn't do anything to try and stop the fight either. Call me crazy, but I think you might have made it _worse_. I know we've only been here for one day, but seriously, I don't want to make keeping you and Chandler from clawing at each other's throats a routine part of our mornings, okay? Now you should go get yourself cleaned up; I'll finish cooking." He said softly, releasing her from his grasp. He turned to Chandler and made a rather annoyed face. "As for _you_, go take a shower and get dressed _now_." He released his control of the girl and let her return to her human form. "We're going to be living here for the next two months, and I don't want you making us look like idiots in front of our wonderful host and hostess. So I suggest you keep your hands, and every other part of your body, to yourself. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, and if you're not out by then, then I guess you won't be eating."

Chandler reluctantly went back to her room, letting loose a stream of unintelligible curses and shut her door with a resounding _slam_.

"How did you _do _that?" Soul was completely astounded "I wouldn't be able to get Maka to listen to me like that if I bribed her with a week of no insults!"

"Eh, when you know someone as long as I've known Chandler for, you just learn how to deal with their random outbursts. Speaking of which, Amy, how did this all start?" Skylar asked, pointing at the kitchen that was still coated in white foam.

"Oh, well Maka-chan was making breakfast, then she got distracted and the toaster burst into flames." She explained. "Then Chandler-chan thought it would be a good idea to transform her arms into whips and start smashing the damn thing, which led Maka-chan to tackle her to the ground, trying to get her to stop."

"What about the foam?" Skylar asked.

"And what about you? You were part of that little tussle earlier, too." Soul added in.

"You were _what_?" Skylar growled, less than satisfied with his weapon's actions. "Amy what have I told you about pointless fights—!" He began to scold her, but was cut off when Amy's hand slapped itself over his mouth.

"Ahehe, well, that's beside the point. The white stuff's from the fire extinguisher that I _might have _lost control of when I tried to put out the fire…" She gave a sheepish grin and removed her hand from her meister's mouth. "And I wasn't actually part of the fight." She glared at Soul. "_I_ was just trying to do something productive and get them off of each other."

"Well, at least no one got hurt. Why don't you two go sit down; I'll finish up breakfast." Skylar patted Amy on the shoulder and waved her off.

"Uh, Sky-kun," Amy giggled and Soul snickered along with her. "Putting pants on might be a better idea."

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Amy." Skylar said without missing a beat, flashing a cheesy grin.

"Sky-kun, seriously, just put some pants on. I don't want to see your boxers any more than Soul-kun does." She groaned at his childish antics.

He gave in and started laughing with them, then headed back to the bathroom. Before anyone even had a chance to make a move, Amy and Soul heard yelling coming from the direction that the meister had taken off to.

"OH GOD NAKED LADY." they heard from the bathroom.

"The hell? _Oh God_." Soul groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "BLAIR! GET OUT OF THE BAHTROOM! REAL PEOPLE NEED TO USE IT!"

"Bu-tan is real person, nya~! All I want to do is to play with our new houseguest!" She called back in that sickeningly innocent voice of hers.

"Blair?" Amy asked the peeved weapon.

"Yeah." He groaned. "She's a pervy cat lady who tries to seduce every living male in sight."

"'Cat lady'?"

"She's a cat with a ridiculous amount of magic, but she's not a witch."

"And you live with her?"

"Yep."

"And of all people, _Maka's_ okay with it?"

"Maka's fine until she comes out of her room naked and shoves her ridiculous boobs in my face."

"… And how often is that?" she was a little put off, now.

"_Every day_."

"You're joking!"

"Why would I joke about that? Do you think I like it?"

"Soul! Could you do something about the naked woman in your bathtub?" Skylar called from the bathroom.

"BLAIR! I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled back as he ran towards the bathroom.

And there she was, in all of her naked glory, now on top of a very flustered and bleeding Skylar. "Blair, get off of him."

"Nya~, Bu-tan just wants to play with pantless boy!" She said, pointing one clawed finger at the ponytailed meister.

"_Go, Blair_." He replied coolly. She reluctantly crawled off the poor man, and with a puff of smoke, transformed into a cat and glared sadly at Soul.

"Soul-kun's a party pooper." She pouted, and with that, pranced away.

"Okay, how did _you _do _that_?" Skylar asked with the same astonishment Soul had a few minutes ago.

"Honestly, I don't really know. She normally _never_ listens to me."

"Well, I think I'm going to put on five more pairs of boxers and three pairs of baggy sweatpants." He said in a very disturbed tone.

"Trust me, _that won't stop her_." Soul said, placing a hand on Skylar's shoulder.

"This is going to happen every day, isn't it?" Skylar asked dryly

"Welcome to my world, buddy. Getting beaten up by Maka and glomped by Blair will all be part of your life for the next two months." Soul snickered. Now he won't be the only person who has to survive Blair's deadly bosom.

**XoXoX**

One pair of pants and a cleaned up scythe meister and demon whip later, the group of five was sitting around the table, finally enjoying their surprisingly-not-ruined breakfast. The mindless chatter over their morning meal was interrupted by a ringing phone. Maka rose from her place and answered it.

"Hello, this is Eater and Albarn speaking." She spoke into the phone professionally, incase this be a call about a mission.

"_Maka-chan! It's Tsubaki!"_ The chain scythe said sweetly through the line.

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan! Is there something you needed?" Maka was relieved to finally be talking to someone who wasn't a complete idiot.

"_Liz and Patti want to go shopping today before tonight. They said something about you not having any nice 'night on the town' clothes."_

"Ugh, really? I have a lot to do today, like grocery shopping, cleaning, and… a lot of other things." She lied completely. Maka wouldn't have minded going to shopping if it was just with Tsubaki, but when you added the Thompson sisters into the mix, clothes shopping was _terrifying_. She knew immediately that if the sisters had their way, she would be coming home with seventeen bags of new clothes, and a very, very empty wallet. Just when she thought she was in the clear, there were annoyed noises coming from the other end of the line, and a few words that sounded like "hand it over".

"_Maka, seriously, you're not getting out of this one that easily. I know you went grocery shopping yesterday."_ An annoyed demon pistol spoke through the phone.

"But Liz!" Maka whined. "I don't wanna go on another shopping spree for more clothes that I'm not going to wear!"

"_Did I say anything about a shopping _spree_?"_

"Liz, anything that has to do with you and shopping implies 'shopping spree'."

"_Okay, well, not this time. I'm serious, here! You're not going out tonight with any more of those drab clothes of yours."_

"I think my clothes are fine, thank you."

"_Well your opinion doesn't matter here. You're going shopping whether you like it or not."_

"You're a demon, you know that?"

"_Hey, I'm just trying to help a friend out."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_I mean that smokin' hot friend of yours we met yesterday."_

"Skylar! Are you kidding me?" Oops, she _may_ have yelled that a bit louder than she had intended. She slapped a hand over her mouth and continued to whisper into the phone. "Why would I care about what _he_ thinks I look like?"

"_Because he's incredibly hot and you could score tonight."_

"Liz!"

"_He's got a nice ass; maybe you could see more of it."_ A cheery voice spoke from the background.

"Patti!"

"_Fine, if you don't want to do it for him, do it for Soul."_

"Oh my god! I cannot _believe_ you guys right now!"

"_Just stating the facts sweetheart. You _live_ with the man, Maka! _Alone_ with him! For all we know, you guys are already screwing !"_

"Elizabeth Thompson, I swear, I will _end_ you when I see you." The pure, burning hatred in Maka's voice was seeping through the line.

"_So you'll go? Great! We'll be there in ten."_ And she hung up the phone before Maka even had a chance to argue. Sighing deeply, the flustered meister made her way back to the kitchen.

"Wa waf ah-aa-aout?" Soul mumbled, chewing vigorously on a piece of bacon.

"Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and I are going to go shopping later." She replied after deciphering his mumbling to "what was that all about?".

"Ooh! Shopping! Can we come?" Amy cheered from the other end of the table.

"Who's this 'we' you're talking about? No way in hell I'm going shopping with a bunch of prissy girls like you." Chandler scoffed and glared at her partner.

"But Chandler-chan! You don't have any nice summer clothes! I saw this really cute dress yesterday and—wait, 'prissy girls'? Chandler—!"

"I don't _do_ dresses, Amy." She interrupted, crossing her arms. "You know that."

"You wore one yesterday, Chan." Skylar said, chuckling a little at her annoyed expression.

"Nobody asked you!" She barked.

"Calm down, sheesh." Maka rolled her eyes. "If you wanna come you're more than welcome to, but if not then you can just hang out with the guys."

There was a bang and a crash, and the next thing they knew, Maka and Soul's newly repaired door was broken off its hinges and intimate with the floor.

For the second time that week.

"Your god is here! Did you miss me?" Black Star yelled as he paraded through the broken front door. An already apologizing Tsubaki followed in after him, as well as Kidd, Liz, and Patti.

Soul groaned. "Aw, c'mon! We just got that fixed!"

"It wasn't my fault, that door just couldn't handle my godly strength."

"Oi, Maka, you ready to go?" Liz asked, stepping further into the crowded kitchen.

"We're leaving now?" She whined halfheartedly.

"No, I was just asking that because I felt like hearing my voice. _Yes we're leaving now_."

Maka groaned. "Amy's coming with us too, if that's okay."

"So is Chandler-chan!" Amy blurted out, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Amy, _no_." Chandler scolded and swatted her hand away. "I'm not going. I _hate _shopping. It makes me wanna… kick puppies or somethin'."

The demon whip shot her a slightly disgusted, then sad look. "But—!"

"No."

Amy was annoyed now. "Chandler!"

"Nope."

Now she was angry. What was her problem? "Would you—!"

"Not going~!"

"Just listen—!"

"_No_."

"Chandler Herrington!"

"Amy Bildestein,"

The punch barely missed Chandler's face. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Chandler smirked, placing one hand on Amy's shoulder. "Listen," Amy nearly snapped at the sound of that word coming from her, "if you really want me to come… I… I guess I could…" She looked hurt, her voice slightly quivering.

Great. Now _she_ felt guilty. "No! It's okay Chandler-chan. I shouldn't be forcing you." Amy placed her own hand atop Chandler's and gave her a warm smile.

"Really? Sweet!" She said, not taking even a moment to thank her friend for her consideration. "Alright, I'm hanging with you guys today!" Chandler grinned, resting an arm on Black Star's shoulder.

"Hey, Maka, let's go! The mall isn't getting closer by itself!" Liz called ushering her sister and Tsubaki out the door again.

"Yeah, okay. Just let me grab some money." She called back, running towards her room, but not before Liz caught her arm.

"No need; Kidd's paying! Now let's go!" She said a little too quickly and shoved the meister and the remaining girl out the door.

"I'm _what_?" Kidd growled and stomped angrily towards her, prepared to take his credit card, which he would have to find a new hiding place for now, back from the escaping demon pistol.

"OkaythanksKiddseeyoulaterbye!" And Liz slammed the door shut, making haste to the bottom level of the apartment where the other four girls awaited her arrival. "Alright, let's get outta here before Kidd notices I took the keys to the car too."

**XoXoX**

**Hehehe, Chandler is **_**such **_**a troll.**

_**And I love it**_**.**

**Is it bad that I can only see her face as that now?**

**Alright, again, I'm sorry for the measly, unimportant, and horribly-ended filler-chapter. But at least this means that chapter four will be coming out **_**a lot**_** sooner than anticipated. Granted, by updates **_**will **_**be more spread out due to the fact that the school year has started, and I'm busier than ever, but, I mean, you'll still only be waiting another week and a half, two weeks tops. Maybe even sooner, considering that chapter four is, as I said before, already halfway done. But,**_** just**_** to make sure that I don't break my deadline **_**again**_**, I need you all to be unnecessarily cruel in your reviews (if you still respect me enough to leave one, that is). Make sure to beat that deadline into me so many times that the only properly functioning part of my body is my fingers. That way, the only thing I'll be able to do is type. Cheers for enthusiasm? Yes? Alright, see you all in two weeks!**

**~phyre**


	4. The Ferris Wheel

**Five weeks into the school year and I'm already grounded? That has to be some sort of record.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, because if I did, the series would have included more narwhals. Wait, what? Yeah, I don't own Soul Eater. **_**But**_**, I do own Skylar, Chandler, and Amy; I kind of forgot to mention that in the last three chapters… hehe…**

**Summer Ex-citement**

**Chapter Four: The Ferris Wheel**

**XoXoX**

On what planet did these scraps of mere cloth even qualify as clothing? Sure, at this time of summer it was brutal in Death City, but that was not an excuse to wear anything as scantily clad as the outfit Liz had picked out for Maka.

"I don't need to get new clothes!" Maka ground through barred teeth, unwilling to try on the garments Liz insisted on buying for her. "Since when have you cared about what guys thought of me anyway?"

The light green halter top that Liz had chosen _would_ have been cute, if it didn't cut off mid-waist, she thought. The white shorts would have gone nicely with them, but their length (or lack thereof) was pushing too far into the underwear zone for her preferences.

"Maka," Liz whined, shoving the protesting meister in the dressing room, "you _need_ to get some action in your life. You're more boring than Kidd is!"

"What I do or do not do is _none_ of your concern, Liz." She argued and slid the curtain of the small changing room shut.

"Are you implying that you _are_ doing something?"

"Liz! Nothing's happening between Soul and I."

Liz smirked. "_I never said anything about Soul_."

Maka emerged from the dressing room, clad in the little number Liz had picked out. "What, do you think I'm doing something with _Skylar_? _Don't make me laugh_." Liz didn't even make a smug comment at her, she just stared. They all did. Did she have something in her teeth? Was there something in her hair?

"Maka-chan! You look _hot_!" Patti gushed, rushing over to the blushing blonde and analyzing her outfit.

"I feel so… naked!" Maka whined, covering her exposed waist. "Can't I wear something a little more modest?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Liz questioned. "There are only a few people in this world that can pull off something like that and not look like a trashy whore, and let me tell you, _you are one of them_." Liz was growing tired of the small meister's self-conscious tendencies. She was going to make her feel confident about herself, and by god she was going to do it if it's the last thing she does.

Though she would never admit it, and much to Liz's dismay, Maka did think the outfit was cute. Maybe she needed a break from her conservative clothing. "_Trashy whore_," She said, grimacing at the vulgar phrase,_ "_or not, can't I wear something under it?"

"Maka, do you want to know something? In the minute you've been standing out here complaining to me, at least five guys have walked by and _stared_."

"Well, yeah. I mean, with you and Tsubaki-chan and Amy all standing here…"

"At _you_, Maka. Staring at _you_. And do you wanna know why? 'Cause you look _hot_."

Maka blushed. Did it really look that good? "Maka, if you go around wearing something like _that_, you're going to have Soul taking back everything he's ever said about you having no sex appeal."

Now she was _really_ blushing, her face a nice scarlet. "Maka-chan, it does look nice on you." Tsubaki said, giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're gonna have Soul-kun and Sky-kun following you around like lost puppies." Amy chimed in.

"Why are you guys so fixated on Soul and I or…" She trailed off, her next words coming out like sludge, "Or _Skylar _and I…"

"Would you rather be with someone else?" Liz asked. "Would you rather see _Soul_ with someone else?"

"No!" she nearly screamed. "I… I just…"

"What about you and Sky-kun?" Patti asked, analyzing a giraffe patterned shirt on the racks.

"What about us?" Maka said, almost distastefully.

"You never told us how you know him." She said innocently.

"W-why do you care?" Her face grew hot with the inevitable blush. Why was she so nervous?

"Maka-chan." Amy said, sounding more like an accusation than a statement. "They don't know a thing, do they? I'm almost impressed. It has to take skill to keep something like that hidden for nearly three years."

"Whaddaya mean by that? Maka's a horrible liar." Liz said casually, earning a glare from said meister. "I think we would know if she was trying to hide something."

"Maka-chan—!"

"I know, okay!" She lowered her head, defeated. "Just… stop."

"Is this about you and Sky-kun?" Tsubaki asked. "About how you know him?"

"Will you just hurry up and tell us!" Liz shook Maka's shoulders impatiently. "This is a juicy secret, I know it."

"Would you believe me if I said we're childhood friends?"

"Maka, you _hate _your family."

"That's not true! Just my stupid Papa…"

"Maka."

"Okay, okay! What if I told you that… that he…"

"Tell us, goddammit! I'm gonna have grey hair before you get to the point!"

"That he's my…" She trailed off, mumbling a few unintelligible words.

"Oh for the love of… He's her ex-boyfriend for Shinigami's sake!" Amy nearly yelled, throwing her arms out in exasperation. "Is it really that hard to say?"

Maka gave her a horrified and angry glare, and the other three just stared in disbelief. The questions came pouring out all at once.

"How long?"

"Did you make out?"

"How did you even hide that from us?"

"Why'd you break up?"

"Did you do it with him?"

"Maka! I'm so proud!" Liz yelled, bringing the flustered meister into a bone crushing embrace before she could bring a book down on whomever's skull it was that asked if they had _sex_.

What? Of all the reactions Maka had expected, this was most certainly _not_ one of them. She had imagined shock, maybe anger; but Liz was _proud_?

"Liz… I need… air…" Maka wheezed, pushing away from the gushing demon pistol.

"And here I thought you were a helpless, loveless wreck!"

"I resent that."

"_I_ resent that you didn't tell us! That's so unfair!"

"Why _didn't_ you tell us, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked, just as eager to find out about this as Liz.

"I-I don't know. I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't know what to expect."

"Forget that, what I want to know is how you managed to keep such a _huge_ secret from us!" Liz said, knowing of Maka poor lying abilities.

"Whenever we would go out, I said I was going to the library." She stated bluntly, she herself unsure of how no one found out.

"You're kidding." Liz gasped. "That simple? You sly woman, you knew we would trust you."

Maka simply rolled her eyes, now past the shock of the situation. "Why does it even matter? _We dated_. So what? I was only with him for a few months."

"_Months_?"

"Yeah, something like seven or eight." Amy said, unfazed by the excitement. "She was only fifteen, though. That was almost three years ago, so there's nothing to get too excited about."

"Yeah, guys. Wait, what's that supposed to mean!"

"How do you know about all of this, Amy-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm Sky-kun's weapon, how do you think I know?" Amy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know the kid better than his own mother."

"Can we all just calm down?" Maka pleaded, a newfound discomfort in the topic at hand. "People are staring. I promise, I'll tell you everything later."

**XoXoX**

"We don't have and even amount of people." Kidd proclaimed as the group of five made their way onto the broiling basketball court. "We probably should've though about that before we left."

"Ha! We don't need even teams." Chandler scoffed. "Me and the big guy here'll take you three idiots on by ourselves." She wrapped and arm around the shorter teen's shoulders in a friendly way, showing him the first sign of kindness since they met yesterday.

Black Star could only grin. "I like the way you think, Herrington."

"Chan, do you really think that's fair?" Skylar asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I know, the odds are stacked in me and 'Star's favor, but I'm sure you'll manage to score at least _one_ point." She smirked, grabbing a ball from the racks against the fence.

"That's not what I—!" He was cut off by Soul, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let them go. Besides, we play with punishments, and chances are, they're gonna lose and have to take it." He cupped his hand around his mouth and shouted, "You hear that, Black Star? Choose your captain and come up with a punishment."

The assassin grinned sadistically and turned to face the demon whip. "I'm captain, alright, Herrington?"

"What! No way!" She frowned, clutching the ball closer to her. "I have the ball, I'm captain."

"Only a star as big as me is good enough to be captain!" He growled. "Plus, you got to drive here!"

"Fine, have your fun." She groaned, shoving the ball into his arms. "Let's just come up with a punishment." Chandler rolled her eyes at the all-too-giddy teen.

"I have an idea…" He grinned and whispered the punishment to the demon whip.

"O-okay, if you say so, 'Star." She gave him a worried look. "I don't think Soul'll like it, though."

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "I know what I'm doing."

"You ready over there?" Skylar called, eager to start the game.

"Yeah." Chandler called back. "Who's your captain?" She asked, praying that, for the safety of Black Star and herself, it was Soul.

"I am." Skylar replied.

'_Shit.'_ Chandler thought. If they won, a certain demon whip and dark blade meister would be cut up into little pieces in no time. "Alright, 'Star's our captain. What's your punishment?"

Skylar smirked. "If we win, your captain has to, at any point in time tonight, streak through the amusement park."

Black Star grimaced and Chandler giggled. "Okay, so if we win," Black Star began "then _your_ captain has to force Maka on to the Ferris wheel tonight, and _kiss her_." He made kissy faces into the air.

Skylar and Kidd blanched and Soul looked as if he would burst in to flames. "Black Star, what the hell! That's a totally uncool punishment!" Soul barked, about to strangle the grinning assassin.

"I-I-I don't feel comfortable with this, Black Star." Skylar squeaked out in a very unmanly fashion.

"_Neither do I_." Soul growled, grabbing Black Star's collar and pulling him close. "Just why does this have to be with my meister, huh?"

"Why do you care so much, eh? S'not like you're dating or anything." Black Star rolled his eyes and broke free of Soul's grasp. "Or is it that you're jealous?"

"Why would you think that?" He ground out through clenched teeth. "Cool guys don't get jealous." He was trying to keep his cool, a failing miserably.

"I dunno, do cool guys blush like little school girls?" He sneered in response.

Soul grumbled something unintelligible and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, leaving Black Star smirking victoriously.

"Hey, you drama queens! We gonna start or what?" Chandler yelled as impatiently as ever, pulling her hair into a low side ponytail.

"Yeah!" Soul called back, taking a stance behind Skylar. "You better not make us loose, Donnovan." He growled, imagining all the ways he would painfully kill Black Star tonight if they did.

As soon as the game had started, it ended, and to everyone's dismay.

They had lost.

Black Star might not be seeing tomorrow, and neither would Skylar, for that matter.

Chandler and Black Star high fived each other, both cackling in victory.

Skylar, suddenly fearing for his life, spoke. "Black Star… do you really think this punishment is fair?"

"Of course! You lost, so you have to do it!" He yelled, clearly not understanding why everyone was so upset.

"Black Star, I think you should listen to him." Kidd said calmly, approaching the annoyed assassin. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "This decision is too brash."

"You're pretty stupid; you know that, 'Star?" Chandler said, now feeling less than victorious.

"What're you guys even talking about?" He said, smirking. "If anything, I'm helping the little love-struck idiot."

Kidd and Chandler stared at each other, then at Black Star. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I know Soul." He explained. "He'll never admit it, but, he's the jealous type."

"I'm not following…" Chandler said, rubbing a hand on the back of her head.

"I mean that this'll probably send Soul on a jealous rage," He said, growing impatiently, "blah blah blah, he'll beat the living shit outta Skylar, blah blah blah, sappy love story, and then he ends up with Maka. You pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?"

"And here I thought you were a dense idiot with no feelings." Chandler smirked in approval and Kidd nodded all the same. "But make sure Soul don't beat him up too bad, I'm his weapon, after all. I'm obligated to protect him." She said, with a more serious tone than before. Black Star nodded and headed over to Soul and Skylar. Chandler was about to follow after him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"How long ago was it?" He asked, glaring at her with knowing eyes.

"What are you going on about?" She asked, annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Chandler hesitated. "Her birthday's coming up soon, right? So, almost three years ago."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"Hell if I know. Maka's the most confusing, conflicted girl I've ever met in my life."

Kidd glanced at Soul, still giving off a dark aura. He groaned. "He's so in love with her, it's sad."

"No, the sad thing is that Skylar is too. That poor bastard just doesn't know when to quit."

"How do you know that its love he's feeling?"

"You're kidding me, right? Sky's easier to read than a children's picture book. Plus, the kid's like a brother to me. The really annoying, overprotective, incredibly rude, but incredibly loving sort of brother."

"I know of someone like that." Kidd's eyes were still fixated Soul.

"Alright!" Chandler exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "I'm done with being such a Debbie Downer! Let's go with the others!" With that, she took off after the two meisters and demon scythe, cheerier than she had been all day.

'_Soul… You better act now.'_

**XoXoX**

"Maka! Hurry up!" Soul called to his dawdling partner.

"Coming!" She called back, sauntering out of her room.

Soul stared at his meister, who was combing her fine, ashy blonde hair with her fingers. It was down, which was unusual. And her outfit. That was unusual too. "Y-You're going like that?" He asked, taking in the unusually exposed blonde for all she was worth.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Maka was slightly put off by his reaction.

"Well, it's just… do you want a sweater?" He asked not-so-coolly, unable to tear his eyes away from her exposed midriff and legs. When had she gotten so curvy, anyway? And were those… breasts? Surely this wasn't the same flat-chested, temperamental twelve-year-old girl he had paired up with all those years ago?

"Soul. Hey, Soul. You there? Earth to Soul Eater!" Maka called, waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes were blank and unreadable.

"Liz bought that for you, didn't she?" He asked, trying desperately to keep whatever amount of cool he still had left.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically. "She also managed to hide every other article of clothing that I own, aside from this."

"When did she – no – _how _did she—?" At the moment, Soul was more concerned about How Liz had managed to sneak into their apartment – which was on the second floor – while they were both still home, and taken all of Maka's clothes than he was about the lack of apparel Maka now shone with.

"I don't even know." She interrupted. "But what I do know that's she's gonna get a face-full of my new book when I see her."

Soul chuckled uneasily and grabbed the keys to his bike off the kitchen table. "Skylar and the girls already left. Let's bounce before we're late." Maka nodded and headed toward the door, grabbing a light cardigan before closing the door behind her.

The bike ride to the amusement park was nice. The city had cooled down considerably during the evening, and there was a soft, welcoming breeze. Upon arriving, Maka felt more naked than ever. She pulled the cardigan tightly around her shoulders and stalked silently behind Soul, resembling a six-year-old on her first day of kindergarten. The other eight teens were awaiting their arrival at the entrance of the park.

"Ah, you're here," Skylar said, pulling out a stack of tickets and handing them to the meister and weapon. Soul ground out a thanks and hastily snatched up the tickets from the mesiter's hand, obviously not happy about seeing Skylar's face.

"Took you long enough," Black Star complained. "How were you able to go without see your god's shining face for so long?"

"Easily." Maka droned. The group of ten walked through the gates and into the amusement park. It truly was a sight to behold, with all the lights and happy feelings. The place was filled to the brim with people, adults and children alike. There were rides galore, and smack in the center of it all was a most magnificent Ferris wheel. Skylar, however, could hardly bring himself to look at it. This was going to be a long night.

Sensing her meister's uneasiness, Chandler quickly tried to grab his attention. "Hey! Let's go on that one first!" She exclaimed, tugging at his arm. She pointed in the direction of a menacing roller coaster. Skylar gulped. Chandler wasn't always the best at relieving nerves.

"T-That one?" He pointed. She confirmed his question with a giddy nod and a harder tug on his arm. If there was one thing Skylar was scared of, it was roller coasters. Ever since he was a little kid he's hated them. Sure, kicking kishin butt was a normal experience for him, but he was deathly afraid of the fast-paced, heart attack-inducing, spine breaking roller coasters. Despite himself, he silently complied for no other reason than his pride. He was more afraid of looking like a wimp in front of everyone than he was of that dreadful ride.

"I have a better idea." Black Star said, tugging Skylar in the opposite direction.

Oh thank _Shinigami_.

"That one." The assassin pointed at the large, looming ride in the center.

Oh Shinigami _no_.

"The Ferris wheel?" Soul and Maka asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's nice night out, and Lord Death said that there's a special _lovers cart_ on there for those _special two_ that happen upon it."

"D-Don't you think we should save that for later?" Skylar asked, giving the meister a pleading look.

"Yeah! I wanna go on the roller coaster!" Chandler whined tugging on his arm again.

"Alright, fine, whatever." He shot an annoyed look at Skylar, who in response just shrugged and left with his whining weapon.

This really was going to be a _long_ night.

**XoXoX**

A good portion of the evening was spent exploring the unfamiliar land. Kidd, Liz, and Patti were normally at the game booths, Patti winning every giraffe toy in sight. Black Star spent most of his time atop the tallest rides, boasting the world about the amazing him. Chandler managed to drag Skylar and Amy on to every roller coaster in the park, and decided that eating was the best way to spend the rest of the evening. Maka and Soul just lazily sauntered around, chatting about nothing in particular as they normally did.

"Hey! Donnovan!" Black Star shouted at the man who was currently paying for Chandler's third round of funnel cake. "You're times up. We're going now."

"Going home?" He asked, hopeful.

"You only wish. Its _Ferris wheel_ time." He snickered and grabbed the man's arm, leaving the funnel cake long forgotten. "You wait here, I'm gonna get the others." He said upon arriving at the start of the Ferris wheel line.

Great, just great. He's really going to have to go through with Black Star's punishment. It only felt like milliseconds before the idiot returned with all of the girls, Kid and Soul.

"Only two people per cart, so choose your victim!" Black Star said to the group. Naturally, Black Star clung to Tsubaki, Amy and Chandler decided to stay together, Kidd – through much protesting about the lack of symmetry – paired with Patti, Skylar awkwardly accepted being with Liz, and Maka and Soul were, as usual, together.

"So I gotta ride this thing with Tiny-tits?" Soul complained.

Maka scoffed. "Will you _please_ stop calling me that?"

He smirked. "Calling you what?"

"…You _know_ what"

"Tiny-tits?" Soul chuckled. He was enjoying her disgruntlement far too much.

"Yes!" She growled. "How would you like it if I called you… Diminutive-_dick_ or something!"

Soul only laughed harder. "Only _you_ could make such a harsh insult sound _nerdy_, Maka."

"That's not the point!"

The rest of the group ignored the arguing pair. Black Star decided this would be a good time to put his plan into action. He caught Chandler's eyes and gave her a nod.

She took her cue. "Hey! Liz, Amy! I saw this _adorable_ dress in the gift shop; you just _have_ to see it." Liz's eyes brightened while Amy's narrowed. But, before she could question the demon whip's change in demeanor from this morning, Liz had taken her arm, as well as Chandler's, and dragged them off in the opposite direction.

Black Star smirked. Three down, five to go.

Phase two commenced as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"Hey, Patti." Black Star said coolly. "Giraffe." He simply pointed at a game booth behind the Ferris wheel. Patti took off in a mad dash towards the booth without giving the group a second glance.

Only four left.

Maka and Soul were still engrossed in their argument when Black Star approached from behind. He gave Soul a look, who in turn stopped mid-retort. His eyes darkened several and he looked about ready to kill the next thing that touched him.

"Fine, I'm going home." He said uneasily.

"I never even _touched _the food that night, you know – Wait, what?" She asked, caught off guard by his remark.

He was _really_ going to regret being such a dick later. Before responding, Soul questioned himself. Why was he even going through with this? It's not like anything would happen if he didn't go through with Black Star's punishment that would be detrimental to his health. Maybe his pride, but that could wait if it meant protecting his meister. But protecting her from what, exactly? A hormonal teenager who wants to get a rise out of Maka? Or just Skylar, who seemed just as uneasy about this as he did.

And then it hit him like a fruitcake on Christmas day. Black Star, that babbling idiot, was _right_. He was _jealous_. Soul, the cool, calm, and collected guy was _jealous_.His thoughts were that no other man should be spending so much time in such close quarters in such a secluded place with his meister but _him_. Unfortunately, his pride started kicking in. He couldn't let her know that he was jealous of _Skylar_! So, he decided to keep his cool façade and take the easiest route by saying:

"You heard me. I don't wanna ride this dumb thing and I'm tired of hearing you complain. I'm going home." Soul jammed his clenched fists deeper into his pockets and scoffed.

"Well fine! You don't have to be such an ass about it!" Maka glared angrily at him before turning to face the tapering group of four. She was still fuming over the earlier argument to fully process what he was saying.

Maka approached the group and grew wide-eyed at the lacking number of people in it. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They all had stuff to do, so we're the only ones left."

The dwindling group of five was coming closer and closer to the Ferris wheel. Only Tsubaki, Black Star, Kidd, Maka, and Skylar were left.

'_This is __so__ not good'_ Maka thought. _'At this rate, I'll end up alone with Skylar!'_

"My _god_!" Kidd exclaimed, craning his neck upwards.

"What?" Skylar asked, ready to fight the potential oncoming threat.

"This ride is _horribly_ asymmetrical! It is preposterous to think that I would ride this… this _monstrosity_!" Kidd looked ready to cry as he slowly backed away from the other four.

"N-NO!" Maka nearly yelled, earning a few stares. "I… d-don't go! You'll be missing out on a lot of fun…!"

"Besides," Skylar added in, "it's a circle, Kidd. How can a _circle_ be asymmetrical?"

"You clearly don't understand symmetry, Skylar, and quite frankly, I don't feel the need to explain. I'm going to find Liz and Patti." With that, he turned and walked away.

And then there were four.

A few minutes passed idly by as the remaining four inched closer to the front of the line. Maka was feeling anxious and Skylar was fretting. Black Star was grinning like an idiot. His plan was coming into play beautifully. His time for action was now.

"Tsubaki, look!" The mastermind yelled. "That ride!"

"…What about it?" She asked in turn.

"It's _so_ much more fitting for a god like me, don't'cha think?" He shoved a thumb into his ego-filled chest and smirked. Grabbing Tsubaki's hand, he started to run in the other direction, but not before Maka can grab the collar of his shirt and yank him back.

"The Ferris wheel was _your_ idea, stupid!" She yelled, more out of fear for being left alone with Skylar than out of anger at Black Star for wanting to ditch.

"Can't spell 'your' without 'our', Maka!" He explained. Before the other two meisters had a chance to comprehend what he said, Black Star reclaimed Tsubaki's hand and winked at Skylar. He ran in the opposite direction of the Ferris wheel.

"That doesn't even – Black Star!" Maka called, but it was too late and he was gone.

"Next in line, please!" The man in the front said. Maka and Skylar were the only ones left, and it was their turn.

"Better not waste any tickets." Skylar said, taking Maka's hand and practically dragging her to the stand where the man was collecting tickets.

"Looks like this is your luck day!" The man said. "You two get Lord Death's very special Lover's Cart!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Maka exclaimed "That blue-haired bastard _knew_ this was going to – augh!"

"Ah, you don't have to pay any tickets for this, so go on in!" The man shoved the protesting meisters into the small heart-shaped and disgustingly pink cart. The defeated teens took a seat on the cold metal benches, facing each other. Skylar was afraid he might actually have to go through with Black Star's idiotic punishment.

At least two minutes passed before either said anything. "Maka, I'm so sorry." Skylar said, capturing the gaze of the small blonde and holding it with an iron grip.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" She scoffed, turning her confused gaze into a hard glare.

"N-no, I mean, not for our _past_ or anything–!"

"Oh, well that's _great_ to hear." She interrupted, hardening her glare further.

"Will you stop and listen to me for once?" he said harshly though his gaze softened. "Technically, I'm apologizing for something that I didn't do. Something that I _won't _do."

"You're not making yourself any clearer, you know."

Listen, when we played basketball earlier today, my team lost so I had to take Black Star's punishment. He said that… that I had to force you onto here tonight… and k-kiss you…" Skylar was blushing madly, but his gaze never left that of Maka's now furious and slightly scared glare. "B-but wait! Don't get upset with me. I'm not going to do it. I couldn't possibly force something like that." He finally broke the gaze and stared at his fidgeting fingers. Maka said nothing, did nothing; she just stared. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was dead. "I couldn't possibly think of a worse way to spend my night other than kissing you simply because I was dared to." Skylar finally said. Their cart was nearing its peak on the Ferris wheel. "You understand, don't you? Please accept my apology, Maka." His eyes left his suddenly uninteresting twitching digits, fluttering up to Maka's now placid pools of viridian. Those orbs of pure emerald were softening with each additional second of silence they shared. As their cart reached the top, it stopped, giving the meisters a gorgeous view of the park. Finally, Maka stood and walked over to Skylar, plopping down next to him. What she did next totally caught him off guard.

She hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered, burying her nose in his chest. "I accept your apology, Skylar."

He hesitantly hugged her back, ready to pull back at a moment's notice. He relaxed as Maka showed no sign of discontentment. Maka lat go, gazing into his alluring amethyst orbs. Smiling a warm, genuine smile she said, "I think I owe you an apology too, Sky. You know, for being such an ass about things for the past two days." She giggled lightly and he chuckled along with her. His ever-kind gaze was all he needed as a "thank you." Skylar wished this moment would last forever. Maka's beautiful, smiling face was all he really needed.

That very, warm, genuine, purely Maka smile was the last thing he saw before the Ferris wheel blew up.

**XoXoX **

**OH SNAP CLIFFHANGER. That's right, I have the audacity to make you wait over a month for this, and then I leave you hanging.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Soooooo, who enjoyed reading thirteen pages of this magical shit? I most certainly enjoyed writing it, even if it did take me ten centuries to finish (again, I'm really sorry about that. Please don't hunt me down and beat me up D:).**

**Though I'll try not to have you all wait as long as you did for this chapter, my updates are going to be less frequent from here on out, considering the school year has started and I'm busier than ever. Not to mention the whole "I'm grounded" thing. Sorry!**

**Until next time!**

**~phyre**


End file.
